


Two Kings - *Incomplete work - on hiatus*

by IamTHEred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long, Love Triangle, Magic, Romance, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTHEred/pseuds/IamTHEred
Summary: Loki and Thor were inseparable from their childhood playmate until she is sent away. When she returns everything falls apart.*Incomplete work - on hiatus*





	1. Birth of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this one is going to be loooooong. 
> 
> I've been thinking about this one for a very long time and I want to get it right. Less updates but longer chapters.
> 
> Please beware triggers throughout for the following:  
> Suicide/suicidal thoughts  
> Rape/non con  
> Violence
> 
> *Incomplete work - on hiatus*
> 
> There will be smut and a lot of fluff.
> 
> Oh and maybe (just maybe) Odin will get that bitch-slap he deserves so very very much.

Screams echoed through the palace. A woman howling into the night.  
Frigga sat in the medical wing, waiting for news, one of her handmaidens was inside, birthing her first child. She rested her hand on her stomach, muscles clenching in sympathy. Seven years ago she’d been in the same room. Her son, the crown prince, had come into the world as all babies do, except the father had been at her side.  
The conflict that had taken her husband’s eye took the woman’s husband.  
“My Queen?” A medic had appeared as the screams died down. “Its a girl.”  
Figga entered the room. It was hot and smelled of blood and her raven-haired maid lay exhausted on the bed, a squalling newborn girl at her breast. She looked up and held out a sweaty hand to her Queen.  
“She’s beautiful, Darla.” Figga said taking her hand and looking over the child.  
“What should I name her?” The maid breathed. “Tommen so wanted a boy…” She le her head fall back.  
“What about ‘Eria’?” Frigga suggested, she reached out to stroke the baby’s head.  
“Yes.” Darla breathed, drifting to exhausted sleep. “Eria.”  
Frigg took the child and held it to her chest, soothing it easily. Upstairs in her rooms another child waited but for now she held the girl, cooing softly at her. Quiet fell and she watched the stars go out over Asgard.

As Eria grew she stole the hearts of everyone around her. She played in the palace gardens and loved to steal sweet treats from the kitchens. She was a thoughtful and caring girl whose wild imaginings turned into endless games.  
She and the other servants children tore through the lower halls of the palace, their laughter filling the walls. Yet she loved nothing more than to explore, lost in her own fantasies. Her playmates fell away, unsure of her oddness and her wandering mind. Her voice was clear and beautiful, she often sang for the Queen while her mother cleaned, rewarded with kind words and small treasures.  
She would sneak into the upper halls to hide behind pillars and watch the nobility. Her long honey-coloured hair was often a mess and never stayed as her mother tied it. By the time she was four she was always off finding adventure  
One warm summer day she was wandering through the royal gardens, making up names for the flowers and pretending she was in a jungle far away on her own adventure.  
“Ow!” A cry shook her from her thoughts and she crouched, creeping towards the sound.  
“I didn’t even touch you!” She heard and peered between the bushes.  
The princes were playing on the lawn beyond her hiding place. Thor was older than her and quite boisterous. She’d only met him in passing, curtsying as was right for her station. He was stood with a wooden sword in his hand looking down at his dark haired brother.  
She’d never met Loki, he was shy and kept away from the other children. He was sat on the grass, cradling his arm. He had a small cut on his forearm and he was turning it this way and that to look at it.  
“Did so! Look at it!” He whimpered. His brother knelt and took his brothers arm, concern washing over his sweet features.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” He said.  
“If mother sees you hurt me again we’ll be in trouble!” Loki looked like he’d cry. She wriggled through the gap and the brothers turned to her.  
“Let me help!” She said and crouched by him.   
“Who are you?” Loki asked as she held out her hands to him. “Wait you’re that girl who sings for mother, aren't you?” She nodded and he let her take his arm and examine the little cut.   
She hummed in thought and pulled a clean handkerchief from her sleeve. She held it up to him.  
“Spit!” She commanded, he looked horrified. “You’ve got to spit or the magic won’t work!” She said and he did as she asked. She gently cleaned the cut with it then folded the handkerchief carefully and wrapped it around his arm, tying it with a quick knot. “There! Good as new!” She grinned, sitting back, leaning on her hands.  
Loki looked at it and he sniffed back the tears that had threatened to fall.  
“Thank you.” He said and gave her a small smile.   
Thor looked relieved and beamed at her.  
“What were you playing?” She asked him and he brandished the sword at the sky.  
“Giants and Valkyries!” He said. She laughed.  
“But Valkyries are girls!” She said and his brow knotted.  
“Told you!” Agreed Loki.  
“Are not!” He pouted and she stood up.   
“Are so!” Her hands on her hips. “Anyway you shouldn’t joke about Giants, they killed my father.” She didn’t look sad, just matter of fact. She turned looking around her.  
They were in awe of her.  
“Well what should we play instead?” Loki asked and she turned to them, pleased to have a new audience.  
“Ever play oafs and faires?” She said and they shook their heads. “You take turns, the oafs have to catch the fairy and steal their treasure, then the one who steals it becomes the fairy and you chase them.”  
“What treasure?” Thor said, excited at the new game.   
She pulled a ribbon from her hair, it was white, like her dress had been before her adventure through the gardens.  
“This!” She said waving it at them. “Come and get it you oafs!” She said sticking her tounge out.  
“Hey! I’m not an oaf!” Thor replied standing up.  
“Yes you are!” Loki laughed getting up.  
“So are you!” His brother replied.  
“So…. catch me!” She called and took off running. The boys didn’t hesitate in charging after her. They tore around the gardens after her. She was fast but they knew the ground better.  
Thor caught her wrist and pulled the ribbon off her.  
“Now you’re the oaf!” He declared but Loki was quick to snatch it away.  
“Nope still you!” He said and Thor took off after him.  
They played until they were out of breath, smiling at each other.  
“Thor! Loki!” a call from the palace.  
“Awwww!” They moaned in unison. They turned to go but she stopped them.  
“Wait! The magic!” She caught Loki’s armand pulled off the handkerchief. They were amazed as the cut was now barely noticeable.  
“How’d you do that?” Loki asked his big green eyes wide with wonder.  
“Told you! Its magic!” She said and Thor laughed.  
“Boys! Now!” Another call.  
Loki held out the ribbon to her.  
“Keep it. We can play again soon.” She said and the princes nodded and ran off.  
True to her word she came back the next day, then the next. They explored the gardens together, the manicured grounds becoming fantastic worlds full of wonder. She was their guide through the wilderness, Thor their protector and Loki the puzzlemaster working out ways around the traps that lay before them.   
Other children joined them on occasion but it was always the three of them. Autumn came and they tramped through the leaves, enjoying the sound and the smell. In winter they built forts from the snow, battling for the right to call themselves king. In spring she snuck flowers into their hair and they chased her and tickled her.   
Their games weren't unnoticed but seeing the joy in the children, no one seemed to mind the little servant girl. They grew together, ever comfortable in each others company.  
Loki grew from a shy, baby faced boy to a sly and quick witted youth. Always playing tricks and worming his way out of trouble.   
Thor grew strong and kind hearted, ever boasting of things he’d do when he became a great warrior.   
She grew into a slim and graceful young woman. She was nimble and danced around the boys, cooling their tempers and catching their minds with endless stories and adventures.  
When she got sick the brothers they came to her room with handfuls of flowers from the gardens. When Loki was sad Thor smuggled her into his room to tell them both tales of the Star Queen and her great army (led of course by the brothers). When Thor was overwhelmed by the lessons he had to sit through Loki and she sat with him to help him understand what he was taught.

She’d just turned thirteen when she found Loki in the library, clearly upset. He was sat in the corner by himself, the book in front of him untouched as he held back tears.   
“Whats wrong?” She asked softly, touching his shoulder.   
If she were anyone else he would have shrugged her off but he couldn’t resist her kind blue eyes.   
“Its father.” He replied softly, his voice caught. “I played a trick on Thor, made him think a big spider had landed on his book. You know he hates spiders.”   
She giggled and he smiled, glad someone had enjoyed his joke.   
“He shouted and Father knew it was me, he shouted at me, said that I’m going to be a useless prince if I keep behaving like a child.”   
“You’re not useless.” She said and not for the first time she wrapped her arms around him as he sat there, she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the comfort. “You’re smart, and funny and so strong! You’ll make a great Prince!” She said and her words healed him.  
When she pulled back he wiped his eyes and smiled at her.  
“How do you do that? Make everything better?” He asked, she waved her hands.  
“Magic!” She said dramatically and he laughed. She hugged him again. “That’s better! Can’t have the Great Wizard frowning!”  
“Stop that! Or I’ll turn you into a frog!” He said playfully.  
“Do that and I’ll jump in your hair!” She replied, tickling his ribs.  
“Then I’ll turn into a Eagle, swoop down and eat you!” He replied catching her hands.  
“Then I’ll turn into a dragon and eat you!” She replied.  
“You can’t do that!” She slipped from his grip deftly, he could never hang on to her for too long, she always found a way to escape.  
“The Star Queen can do anything!” She said dancing away and spinning on the spot, her ever-stained dress twirling around her.  
Thor wondered in, looking pale.  
“Loki, father wants to speak to you.” He said and the laughter died.  
Loki stood and moved to leave, she grabbed his hand.  
“Remember. You’re the Great Wizard, Loki the Magnificent!” She said and he managed a small smile before leaving.  
Thor heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“He’s going to yell at him again, isn’t he?” She said quietly. “I wish he’s just leave you two alone.”  
“He’s our father.” Thor protested weakly.   
She stepped in front of him, hands on her hips.  
“That doesn't make it right.” She said. He nodded and flexed his shoulders painfully. “Are you okay?”  
“Aches a bit, training is hard.” He said bashfully. He’d begun lessons in combat and he always seemed to be sporting a new bruise or two.  
“You’ll get it. I know you will.” She said, her face softening.  
“I hope so, it hurts.” Worry etched his features, he was already much taller than her and she stood on her tiptoes to touch his nose with one slender finger.  
“You will. I need my Wizard AND my Warrior to lead my armies.” She said and he smiled.   
“I don’t think I could lead anyone.” He said and she pouted.  
“Yes you can! You are Thor the Mighty!” She said and he looked doubtful.   
She wrapped her slender arms around him and laid her head on his chest.  
“You can! The Star Queen says so!” She said into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, spinning so her legs flew out.  
“If you say so my Queen!” He said as he put her down.  
“You’re still an oaf!” She said, stumbling.  
She regained her balance and they fell into laughter.  
A scream rang out and they stopped dead, turning to the door. Another scream and the sound of running feet. Loki appeared in the doorway, terror twisting his face.  
“Come on! Somethings wrong, there are soldiers everywhere!” He said and they took off after him.  
As always, Eria was the fastest and took the lead as they pounded towards the sound. They nearly collided with Frigg and her maidens as they entered the main staircase.   
“Mama!” Eria cried and wrapped her arms around her mother.   
“Mother, whats happening?” Loki asked as they started up the stairs.  
“Someone is attacking the palace, they’re after your father.” She said.  
“Father will beat them!” Thor said but there was doubt in his voice.   
As they reached the top of the stairs a huge man in black armour appeared at the top and they stopped. He had a long sword and he turned to them with a smirk.   
Thor leapt for him but was kicked away. Eria ran to him, helping him up and Loki stood in front of them defensively.  
“Mother, run!” He ordered but the man was too fast. He lunged forward but Darla stepped in front of the Queen and took the blow. He ran her through. The second of hesitation was all it took and Frigga manifested a dagger and threw it at his face. It impaled between his eyes and he fell.  
Darla crumpled and rolled down the stairs. Eria screamed and ran down the steps after her, pulling her body into her arms desperately trying to rouse her. She pressed her head against her mothers chest trying to find a heartbeat and collapsing into sobs when she found none.  
Odin appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked on horrified at the scene.   
Frigga ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
Eria’s grief echoed through the halls as the princes looked on helplessly.

After the funeral she sat in a shaded spot in the gardens, no tears left. Her black dress was already rumpled and her eyes were red and swollen.  
The princes found her there and sat on either side of her, they each took one of her hands. Ther squeezed hers lightly while Loki rubbed her palm with this thumb. She took some comfort in their presence.  
They sat like that for a long time until she finally spoke.  
“They’re sending me away.” She breathed and both boys tensed at her side.  
“What!” Thor growled moving to sit in front of her.  
“They can’t do that!” Loki argued.  
“My uncle.” She started. “He’s the only family I have left, I’m going to go and live with him. We’re leaving in the morning.” She said her voice breaking as she spoke, looking at the ground instead of at the two faces staring at her.  
“But you could stay, you could be a maid like your mother!” Loki said pulling your hand to his chest. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.  
“The king says I’m too young for that yet. That I need to go with him.” She whispered. When she looked up there were tears in both boys eyes. “I need you to be strong so I don’t have to be. Please!” She sobbed and wrapped an arm around each of them. They held her for a long time until she fell quiet.   
They stayed together until the sky started to darken. She lay with her head in Loki’s lap and they talked about the adventures they were going to have. The Star Queen, the Great Wizard and the Mighty Warrior. They could beat everything as long as they were together. Loki cast small spells to make their stories come to life and Thor reenacted battles with trolls and dragons.  
She sat up as it got too dark to see.  
“I don’t want you to come and watch me leave.” She said and they protested. “It will be hard enough without having to say goodbye to you with everyone watching. I’d have to curtsy and call you ‘Your highness’.” She’d always hated having to do that, to act like they weren’t her friends. “Can we just say goodbye now?” She turned to them and they looked at each other and nodded.  
She stood and they followed suit, she turned to Thor first.  
“Mighty Warrior, you have followed me through lands of mist and shadow. You are strong and kind and good. You held us through thunderstorms and stole cake for my birthday!” She said smiling through the tears. She turned to Loki.  
“Great Wizard, you saved me from many traps and led me out of twisting labarynths. You are smart and quick and brave. You made my toys dance and brought the stars down so I could dance with them.”  
She took one of their hands each and held them.  
“You are not Princes, you are kIngs. My Kings and I will miss you.” She choked a little but pulled them close to wrap an arm around each of them. She stepped back and leant up to kiss Thor, once, softly on the lips. Then she turned to Loki and did the same.  
She let go and stepped back.  
“I love you.” She said and turned to run from them.  
They let her go, tears flowing freely. They held each other in the dark until someone came to look for them. 

Her uncle was a tall stern man, a loremaster who lived alone at the edge of the great sprawling city. His house was uncared for, covered in books and dust.  
She was expected to cook and clean for him, never permitted to see his work. She was lonely, the girls of the town were strangers and she was bullied by them. They were jealous of her childhood in the palace and anytime she was in the market they were cruel to her out of spite. She didn’t know how to defend herself against such hate.  
She stopped dreaming, stopped telling herself stories. She did her duties but grew to hate her uncle. She suspected he was going to marry her off for money as soon as she came of age. The years passed at a crawl and she noticed herself changing. Her body filling out and becoming more womanly, she’d always be slim but now when she looked in the mirror she saw less and less of the naive child she’d been. She saw bitterness in her own eyes.  
She lay awake listening to the rain one night and heard voices downstairs. She crept to her door and listened carefully.   
“The sooner it’s done, the better.” A deep grumbling voice she didn’t recognise.  
“I told you, it's in hand.” Her uncles voice.  
“When!” Another harsher voice.  
“Tomorrow night. I’ve bribed the cook, he’ll slip it into their food and by dawn the throne will be empty.” Her uncle again.  
“You’ll get the welps as well?” The first voice. He must have nodded because she heard satisfied laughter even as her chest clenched.  
She stifled a sob and looked around her desperately. She couldn’t hope to stop them. She needed to warn the palace. She crept to the window and pushed it open. Luckily it wasn’t too far to drop and she slid out into the storm as quietly as she could. She dropped from the ledge and landed heavily but the men inside didn’t hear and she hurried away.   
She ran through the empty streets, her nightgown sticking to her as she moved.  
She came to the front gate and hammered on it. A tiny flap opened and two eyes peered out, they widened at her appearance.  
“Please! The king is in danger! You have to let me in!” She cried.  
“Miss, its pouring out, go home.” He said and closed the flap.  
She hammered on the door with everything she had and it opened again.  
“There are people coming to kill them, don’t you understand!” She cried.  
“Move away or I’ll throw you in the dungeon.” He said gruffly and closed the flap again.  
She walked in circled, pulling at her drenched hair in frustration.  
She remembered the gardens, their discovery of a small gate at the back that led away into the forest. She took off running, her bare feet bleeding but she didn’t care.  
It took a long time to find the gate but she managed to crawl over it, falling wrong on the other side and twisting her leg painfully. She limped through the gardens by memory and found herself in the halls of the palace. She stopped, adrenalin had pulled her this far but what now. She heard footsteps and panicked. Darting to the closest room, the library.  
She pushed the door closed as quietly as she could and backed away from it, there as still a fire blazing and it threw her shadow crazily across the walls.  
“Hello?” A voice behind her made her spin and stifle a scream.  
A young man was stood there, he’d been reading and drinking a glass of wine. He was tall with strong, angular, masculine features. His long black hair lay over his shoulders his green eyes were wide with confusion and she saw in him the boy she’d known.  
“Loki!” She managed to say, stepping forward and wincing at her leg. He shuffled back a step one hand hidden behind his hip. She knew he was hiding a dagger. “It’s me! Eria!” She swept her sodden hair out of her face and recognition flooded his eyes.  
“Eria!” He gasped stepping forward to grab her shoulders. “What are you doing here, are you alright?” She shook her head.  
“I’m fine! I came because someone's trying to kill you all!” She gripped his wrists. “They’re going to poison your food. They want to kill you and Thor!” Tears started then. She’d fled all this way because she couldn’t stand the thought of someone harming them. He wrapped her in his arms and she sobbed against his shoulder.  
She felt a tingling across her skin and stepped back from him. She was dry, she couldn’t help but smile in wonder.  
“My Wizard.” She whispered. He pushed her down into the chair.   
“Wait here.” He said and left her for a while.  
She say nervously in the warm, dusty library. She picked up the book Loki was reading, it was about magic, the real magic that he had always had a talent for.  
Before she could read any of it Thor burst into the room and grabbed her in a crushing hug. He was huge now, muscle piled on muscle but his gorgeous, kind eyes still glittered in his face.  
“Thor!” She gasped when she couldn’t breathe and he put her down. The brothers stood side by side and she smiled nervously at them, happy to be back with them but terrified that they wouldn’t listen to her. She told them what they’d heard nd they nodded gravely.  
“Father won’t believe us.” Thor said. Turning to his brother.  
“You’re right, but I can easily find out which cook it is and get them removed. You’ll have to dispose of dinner.”  
“Done.”  
She sat down again. Just like that they’d worked out how to stop the attack. She smiled up at them.  
“You two really are amazing.” She said and they turned bashful. She realised she was sat in just her night clothes in front of them. Alien embarrassment flooded her and she wished she’d taken the time to grab a cloak. “I should get back before they realise I’m missing.”  
“You can’t go back!” Thor protested. “They might work out you told us.”  
“But if I don’t they will definately know and you’ll miss your chance to stop them. They’ll just try again another time and they might succeed.” She explained and Loki nodded.  
“She’d right, brother. Don’t worry I’ll get her back safely.” He said and Thor subsided.  
“It’s just- I miss you.” He said and her heart ached.  
“I miss you too but I’ve got to go, you know that.” She stood, ready to go back into the rain. He stepped forward and took her hand gently, as if he was worried she might shatter.  
“You came all this way to save us.” He said, smiling, she could see Loki behind him, the same smile on his face.  
“I’ve told you so many times. The Star Queen can do anything.” She said and they laughed. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head.   
“My Queen.” He said and Loki did the same, touching his hand to his heart.  
“Rise, my Kings.” She said, feeling lightheaded. They got up and she grabbed them both to hug them tight.   
She kissed Thor on the cheek and he left. Loki manifested a hooded cloak, it was thick and warm. He wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled the hood up. His fingers lingered on her cheek.  
“I missed you as well.” He said softly.  
“Me too.” She replied.  
He followed her back through the gardens to make sure she wasn’t spotted. She kissed his cheek and he helped her back over the gate.  
She fled back to the house and luckily it was dark when she arrived. She crept back to her room and shut the door. Her heart hammering in her chest.  
She bathed her feet carefully and lay back on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

The next day she jumped at every sound, but apart from some annoyance from her uncle nothing seemed to happen. They had supper together in their usual silence, if he noticed her unusual behavior he didn’t show it.  
The night passed without incident and the next day she breathed easier. She went to the market but heard no news of the royal family having taken ill or anything of the sort. The unguarded barbs from the stalkeepers daughters failed to meet their mark as she remembered the adoration in the Prince’s eyes. That they still loved her as she did them healed something in her heart.  
Her uncle chastised her as she sang lightly to herself as she made supper but it did not hurt. She even managed to smile at him as they sat to eat.  
The door burst in as they finished their meal. Her uncle stood immediately but was cut down where he stood. She looked on, transfixed as the blade tore through his throat and he fell, gurgling, to his knees.  
She was grabbed by her hair and dragged kicking and screaming into the night.


	2. The Return of the Queen

When her uncle’s body was found, the house in tatters and Eria missing the brothers tore the kingdom apart looking for her. The king let them send messages to all nine realms, desperate to find some sign of her.   
Months drifted past with no clue as to where you’d been taken. The brothers told their father of the plot against him and he aided them for a time but soon left them to their search.   
A year passed and they didn’t give up. Another and they vowed never to stop looking. Another and they faltered at last.  
Finally they lost hope. She’d disappeared and was likely dead. They mourned her, their grief was long and difficult but in time that too faded.  
A hundred years flowed past in the blink of an eye. They were men now, protectors of the nine realms, and while they cherished their memories of her too much had happened since.

Every year since she disappeared Thor and Loki still drank on her birthday to drown their sorrows. They sat in the Tavern near the palace, grimly matching each other drink for drink, staring at each other over the table while their companions drifted away.  
Thor had grown even stronger and had adopted a full beard since the disappearance. He was tall and stout and had gained somewhat of a mastery of his powers of thunder. Loki too, had changed. He was lean as his brother was bulky but no less strong for it. His magic was unmatched and he fought with a cold ferocity that Asgard’s enemies had grown to fear.  
“Do you remember what she used to call us?” Thor muttered quietly.  
“The Mighty Warrior and the Great Wizard.” Loki supplied, a sad smile on his lips. Thor took another drink. The waitress replaced the empty mugs with full ones without asking. Everyone knew.  
“She was so beautiful.” Loki said, swirling the liquid in his cup.  
“She was.”  
“How did she do it? She made everything better. Rainy days, hiccoughs, Father…” He listed and Thor smiled, raising his hands and waving them in the air.  
“Magic.” He slurred and they laughed a little.  
“Why did we let her go?” Loki said and Thor slammed his drink on the table.  
“You let her go! I said she should stay!” He growled. Loki flinched, it was nothing he hadn’t said to himself many times.  
“I thought-” He began and Thor lay his head on the table, running his hands through his long blonde hair.  
“I know! I’m sorry!” He groaned. “Its just-”  
“I miss her.” Loki finished for him.  
Thor sat up and raised his cup.  
“To our Star Queen.” He said and Loki raised his own cup.  
“To Eria.” They drank the cups dry and sat staring into space.  
Frandall eased into a seat next to Thor. He was wary, he’d never met her but he knew invading their grief was difficult.  
“Hey! Look I know you’re hurting but I know what could cheer you up!” He said jovially. Loki rolled his eyes, he wasn’t fond of the lecherous warrior.  
“What?” Thor said turning his unamused stare to his friend.  
“I heard about this dancer at the Tavern at the other end of the city. She’s supposed to be amazing.” He gave them a grin but they grumbled and turned away. “Come on!”  
“I’m not in the mood for your idiot stripers.” Loki warned.  
“She doesn’t strip. It’s something like illusion.” He defended but they still grumbled so at last he did something daring. “Would she have wanted you to do this? I never met her but everything you’ve told me says she’d slap you both silly for moping like this.”   
Thor slammed his cup into the table and Frandall winced, expecting a blow.   
“He’s right, brother.” Thor said standing up. “She wouldn’t want this. She used to say…”  
“It wouldn’t do for the Great Wizard to frown.” Loki finished and stood as well. “Very well, let's go see this dancer of yours.”

They trekked across town, the rest of the warriors three accompanying them to a large tavern on the outskirts of the city near the sea. The brothers rarely ventured this far from the palace as the King didn’t approve of them wandering amongst the commonfolk.  
It was still early in the evening when they arrived and took over a table near a small stage with a thick black curtain covering the wall behind it. The place was packed but the other patrons were sure to give the Princes space.   
The tavern was much like any other, loud and full of laughter. They settled in with their drinks. For every moment they were here the brothers became more uncomfortable and settled back into their grief.  
Sudden silence caught their attention.   
As if she were always there a woman was stood in the centre of the stage, facing away from the crowd. She stood with her legs apart, leaning on a long staff that rose to her shoulders. Her long hair was flowing over her shoulders like a cloak but in the dim light it was hard to tell the colour. She wore a long silver dress, spit to the hip on both sides allowing her legs to show. She was lean but well muscled, her feet were bare but a thin silver chain gittered on each ankle. Her hands rested on the head of the staff and she leaned on it as she rolled her neck slowly clockwise.  
“Come on! Dance!” A call from the back of the tavern, hastily hushed by others.  
“Do you hear it?” She said. Her voice was soft, it was odd that they could hear her so clearly. “The music. Tell me do you hear it?”  
Loki noticed it then a hum in the background growing louder. The room held its breath as she began to sing. No words, just beautiful tones as the sound of pipes grew. She raised the staff and knocked it on the ground, golden light flowed from the tip and spread over the stage, spilling over the side. Male voices sounded from nowhere, chanting wordlessly along with her.  
The light met the walls and climbed until it covered the ceiling. It faded and changed until it seemed they were outside in a clearing in the middle of a wood. Moonlight shone down on them, picking out the highlights of her hair.   
She banged the staff again and light flowed over her and the dress changed, now she wore a long flowing cloak of deep red velvet the hood covering her head.  
She turned then and the staff dissolved. The hood obscured her face but for her lips, painted black. The music changed, drums and strings joined the pipes as she swayed to the music kicking her legs in time with the slow sensuous beat.  
She stepped from the stage and other dancers joined her from nowhere. They wore black and mimicked her movements precisely. She span and stars flowed from her hands, flying through the crowd and landing in the sky.  
The song began then a winding tale of desire and of deals being struck. One of the repeated lines ‘All for the love of you’ focused the attention as each time she sang this she reached for someone in the rapt audience. Each time they would reach for her but she would turn away to the beat before they could touch.   
The other dancers began to sing with her and the harmony made the breath of the watchers catch as they watched her flow to the music.  
At last she twirled in front of the brother’s table and in time with the song reached for them. Unable to help themselves they reached for her hand and each felt the lightest touch of her fingertips before she twirled away standing back to back with the other dancers.   
The male voices returned, chanting, as the music faded away.  
As the song ended the dancers turned inward away from the audience and raised their cloaks obscuring the view of the woman in red. When the last note faded their cloaks fell empty to show she and they had disappeared.  
Thor turned to his brother, rapt. Loki was bewitched, he’d never seen magic used in such a manner. He longed to touch it to learn it, he longed to hold the woman who controlled it.  
The cloaks flowed together and became water, joining to become a river as music hummed to life again and night turned to day. From the trees walked the woman now in a white cloak and two other dancers one in green and the other blue. They danced in union along the river and the song began. It was a well known tale of jealousy, one sister killing another over the love of a man.  
When the green dancer pushed the woman into the river the room gasped as she fell, some even stood to see better. She seemed to move with the water as she sang her form seeming to morph to that of a swan and she faded from view, though her voice remained.  
The end of the tale was that the murdered woman’s bones were turned into a harp that could play itself. A man appeared carrying it and placed it on a stone before the audience. She appeared like a ghost. In song she accused the crowd of her murder and at last pointed to the brothers, declaring her love to be innocent of her death.  
The song ended and darkness fell through the unseen instruments began a quicker pace. She appeared as she began to sing, outlined in gold and dressed now without the cloak but her dress was now black. A veil obscured her features as she began to dance.   
Lights flared into life at her command as the song rose. Now they seemed to be in a strange foreign marketplace. The stands offered exotic items, dried plants and powders that sparkled in jewel colours in the lamplight, masks painted to look like beasts and devils, seins of silken fabric in every colour and behind her as she danced a tall man, cloaked, revealed goods as she sang of gods and of mirrors.  
The smell of incense and spice filled Loki’s lungs as he watched her flow around the dark figure and through the crowd. Other dancers joined her again, all in red but for her and the man. Thor saw that the other dancers were beautiful but none held his attention like her. She passed them in the dance and he turned to follow her.  
At last the cloaked man took her hand and they danced together. The dance wasn’t lewd but did suggest desire in every movement. At last as the music ended he bent her over to bare her neck and bent over her.  
His cloak fell empty, them both having disappeared and the scene dissolved into sparking points of light until at last they were once again in the tavern and she was standing as before, her back to the audience.  
“Did you hear it? Did you feel it?” She whispered and to everyone in the room it felt as if she was muttering in their ear, intimately, as a lover would.  
She raised the staff that was back in her hands and knocked it once. She disappeared as if she had turned to dust and the staff fell to the floor.

A beat then the crowd erupted, cheering and looking around asking each other if they had seen the same thing.  
Thor turned to one of the other patrons and asked who she was. Loki did the same. No one knew. Apparently she’d turned up a month ago and begun dancing at the tavern. Even the owner knew little about her. He couldn’t remember her name or her face.  
“I guess she doesn't come out to play afterwards.” Frandall mused when things had settled down. “I’d love to see her dance between the sheets.” He grinned.  
“How would you know?” Loki said ering a raised eyebrow. “With her magic she could be here in the tavern now and we wouldn’t know it.”  
“True!” Thor exclaimed slapping his brother on the back. “She could be anyone!”  
They scanned the crowd to no avail.   
“You haven't seen anything!” Said a barmaid as she placed more drinks in front of them. “I’ve seen her get people out of their seats to dance with her!”   
“Really?” Frandall said sitting forward. “Now that would be something to see.”  
“So she doesn't sing the same songs?” Loki asked and the girl bobbed a curtsey, noting who he was.  
“No, your highness, I’ve never seen her repeat a song, nor touch anyone.”   
“Is she here every night?” Thor asked and she blushed from her head to her toes.  
“Yes, hasn’t missed a night since she got here.” She scurried away after that.  
They listened to rumors for the remainder of the evening, even dispelling a few that said it was in fact Loki casting a spell. He didn’t wish to tell anyone but he doubted his illusion skill could come even close to hers.   
On the walk home the men agreed without complaint to return the next night. 

In fact they returned every night for two weeks. Each time the Tavern was filled with more people, the word of these shows was spreading like wildfire.  
Every show began and ended the same. She stood with her back to the audience and cast her spell with a single knock to the boards, her quiet questions feeling like a private whisper.  
She sang of lovers meeting in the dark and of glory and fire. She spit into many dancers or swayed alone. The songs could be loud and full of anger to soft and triumphant and She only ever performed three songs at a time. Each performance left the crowd restless and begging for more.  
On the fourteenth day Loki and Thor met at the gate to head out but were intercepted by their father.  
“Stop! Where are you going every night?” He barked.  
“To a show, father.” Thor attempted.  
“A whorehouse more like.” The king replied, acid on his tongue. “This stops now.” Loki felt his heart stop for a second, the idea of not seeing her leaping to the music the seiren call was too strong.  
“Father, why don’t you come with us tonight? You’ll see it’s perfectly innocent” He said charmingly.   
“How would that look? The king going to a common tavern?” He replied but there was a spark of interest in his eye.  
“A disguise would be simple enough. I could make you look like one of the warriors or just another patron.” Loki said, smiling.   
“Yes, come father. You will enjoy it. We promise.” Thor said clasping their father’s shoulder. His older son’s endorsement seemed to clinch the deal and he agreed. Loki made him look thinner, with two brown eyes and short dark hair. He looked nothing like himself.  
They were nervous on entering the tavern but their table by the stage had been left vacant and they settled in. The warriors chose to sit elsewhere.   
Odin scanned the room warily, disapproval radiating from him. He was on the verge of leaving when the familiar hush fell over the room.  
When her voice radiated out Thor felt his father tense but his fear turned to wonder as the magic filled the space.   
Today the room fell away to show a wide field, wreathed in smoke. She turned and was now in full armour her hair flowing out from under a helm that hid her face. Other armoured figures appeared as the music swelled. She sang of the heady glory of battle and the fear of command. The dance was a mock battle and she leapt from table to table, slaying enemies as she harmonised with the other dancers.  
At the last she stood alone amongst the dead, falling to her knees and howling the final note to the sky.  
Loki dared a glance at his father and saw the rapture he’d come to recognise with her performances settle on his face. He motioned at Thor who saw it to and relaxed.  
She faded from view the smoke filling the space until it dispersed at once to show a moonlit moorland dotted with heather.  
She appeared, dressed in a flowing white dress that trailed behind her, again a veil concealed all but her black painted lips. Following a young couple who danced across the moors together. She seemed to be blessing them each time they came close to her.  
The song was a simple ballad about the beautiful improbability of love. It was calmer and more wistful than the previous song yet no less powerful.  
Thor noticed couples sneaking closer to each other in the crowd, arms slipping around each other gently. He felt strangely jealous.  
The song ended as the couple kissed and she turned away from them, smiling. Clouds drifted over the moon and again darkness took hold of the room.   
Light faded in and they saw her stood, her dress now green but tattered as if by fire. She held a large crystal ball from which the light emanated.   
For the first time you could see something more of her face. Lit from below you could see the glittering embers of her eyes beneath the veil.  
She began to dance the crystal flowing across her skin as she moved. As if it weighed nothing at all. The song began and the light spread to show a great oak tree, green and growing. The song was an allegory of the soul, comparing it to a growing thing.  
The dance took her round the tree and even into its branches, she never let the ball drop and as she returned to the ground she held it aloft where it grew dark as if filled with dark liquid. The tree changed at the same time, writhing and twisting snow falling over its naked boughs. The dance continued and she twirled around seemingly desperate to escape the crystals touch now.  
At last she fell, wrapping her limbs around the orb and the music failed. It returned softly as she rose the crystal now clear and bright again. The tree seemed to heal and she returned to the more joyous dance. Finally she returned to the centre, light flowing back to the crystal and the tree disappearing. She let go and it floated free before her. Before the light winked out Loki was sure her eyes met his.  
She stood on the stage again, the tavern returning.  
This time she turned her head slightly as she whispered and fell to dust.

The crowd erupted and so too did Odin.   
“That was remarkable!” He shouted, taking his seat again after cheering loud enough to shake the walls.  
“We told you it was.” Loki said, smirking. Thor mirrored his expression but hid it by taking a deep drink from his cup.  
“And you were right. I’ve never seen anything like it.” THey sat and discussed it at length, trying to guess at how she did it. Was she truly there?  
“Excuse me.” They started at the sudden intrusion when they realised she was stood in front of them. She wore a long purple cloak, the hood hid most of her features but this close you could see the light reflected in her eyes. She wasn’t tall, not even reaching Loki’s shoulder. They sat, dumbfounded, at her presence and slowly so did the whole crowd.  
She hummed to herself then extended a hand, the staff followed out from under the cloak and she tapped it once on the boards.  
Loki’s glamour shattered, revealing Odin to the crowd who gasped. He stood, ready to destroy her verbally but she fell to one knee in supplication.  
“Your majesty.” She said and as before her breathy voice carried in the silence. “I offer you my service.”  
The brothers had never seen their father so speechless. He looked pleased and angry all at once.   
“Then you will dance for the court whenever it pleases me.” He replied. “But you will not stop your performances here, all will see you.”  
“Yes, your majesty.” She didn’t look up and her voice did not change.  
“Then rise now and tell me your name.” She rose smoothly to her feet, at once no one doubted that she did indeed dance to each song. That was no illusion.  
“I have no name. You may give me one if it pleases you.” She said.  
“Then you will be known as, Hvita, she who shines.” He said smoothly. She bowed her head.  
“Thank you, your majesty, I hope to do it justice.”  
“You will dance at our feast at the end of this week.”  
“Yes.” She said raising her head. She knocked her staff on the floor once and began to fade. “Until then.” She was gone before her voice stopped echoing.

Odin discussed the events at length at breakfast that morning. Frigga seemed excited to see the newly named dancer perform.  
“My sons, you will return to the tavern tonight and inform Hvita of the timings for the feast. I think after dinner would be best for her performance.” He said and the brothers grinned at each other.   
“Oh and ask if she will require a room, I’ll have one prepared for her.” Frigga added. The concept of this strange, ethereal woman who flowed through his reams staying in the palace seemed amazing to Loki. One glance at his brother proved it to be the case with him as well.  
“Of course, mother. Anything else?” Thor asked.  
They discussed the mysterious woman at length before parting for the day.   
Loki was restless and wondered the grounds despite the autumn chill. He considered attempting to seduce the dancer, maybe convince her to show him how to cast such spells. For a moment the idea of those slim, muscular legs wrapping around him made for a pleasant diversion but he dismissed it. She was not like the other women he’d talked into bed. It would take more than his silver tongue to even get her to talk to him.  
Thor spared to divert his mind. More than once the image of her arched back and delicate hands caught him off guard, earning him a blow from his opponent. The warriors were distracted as well, Frandall talking ceaselessly about how he would try and bed the enchantress. The Prince tried not to smirk at him. 

That evening they sat though her performance as before though they realised that she always disappeared after finishing and they had no way of knowing if she would come to speak to them.  
Their fears were dissipated as she appeared at their table with a bow before they could think about asking the owner to contact her.  
“Good evening, your highness.” She said. The room did not react as they had previously and they guessed she had hidden her appearance. She wore green this evening, the cloak of course hiding her face. “I believe you wished to discuss my performance at the palace?” Thor recovered first.  
“Yes, please sit.” She sat so that she could see both if them clearly.  
“The king would like you to start your performance after the guests have eaten.” He started.  
“Of course.”  
“And you must not be lewd or in any way disrespectful.”  
“Of course.”  
“And-” Thor faltered.  
“The Queen would like to know if you require accommodation for the evening.” Loki finished for his brother. She seemed to consider this for a moment.  
“Yes, that would be good.” She replied.   
They fell silent, it was oddly comfortable despite her alien nature.  
“Was there anything else?” She asked.  
“Why do you hide your face?” Thor blurted. She laughed unexpectedly. The sound was like the ringing of silver bells.  
“So blunt.” She said. “My reasons are my own, your highness. Perhaps I will reveal more after my performance, you will, of course, both be there?” Her smile was intoxicating.  
“We wouldn’t miss it.” Loki said.  
“Wonderful. Until then.” She faded away.  
The brothers looked at each other and laughed. 

The next night was the first of her performances they missed. They needed to remain to help with the preparations for the feast. It was to celebrate the coming of spring and nobility from most of the realms would be attending.  
“I wonder what she’ll sing.” Thor mused as he and Loki stood on the main balcony to catch some air.  
“I’m not sure, they vary so much.” Loki answered, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze on his skin.  
“I hope she does one like the first one we saw.”   
“The one with the red cloak? Yes that was…” He sighed. “Amazing.”  
“My favorite was that one about the dragon. You remember?” Thor was excited.  
“Oh yes. I prefer the more soulful songs though, where she dances alone.”  
“Maybe she’ll do one of each?” Thor said and they looked at each other. Loki couldn’t help it, he was excited too.

The morning came and went in a frenzy. Guests arrived and the hall was filled with flowers.  
The brothers stood in full armour in the throne room as their father gave a speech and formally invited everyone to join them that evening for food, drink and a special entertainment.  
At last the evening came. Rumors of the entertainment had filtered through the guests and even those not from Asgard were looking forward to seeing what the fuss was about.  
The food was excellent but the brothers barely noticed it. The food was replaced with goblets of fine mead and the guests milled around.  
There was no mistaking when she arrived.  
Her staff clacked loudly against the marble as she approached. The crowd parted for her and she stood at the centre head bowed over the head of her staff as she took her habitual stance. She wore a long silver cloak with tiny silver bells sewn on it so it tinkled as she walked.  
Odin stood, unsure if he should announce her.  
“Lords and Ladies.” Came her strange voice, carrying without effort to all corners of the huge room. “Do you hear it? Do you hear the music?”  
She fell to her knees, slapping the length of her staff on the floor. The golden light flowed out and the guests gasped in wonder as it filled the room. When they turned back she was gone. The candles snuffed out one by one until they were in shadow.  
“Do you hear it?” That intimate whisper that made some of the guests jump.  
The stars came into view above them and the hum of music began, drums starting. Light appeared in the hall and she stood alone in the light, dressed in her habitual dress with the slit sides in a bright yellow colour. She began to sing as the music rose, no words just clear sounds that flowed like water over each other. She stepped to the side and turned and a double of her dressed in blue appeared. They raised their hands and touching palms they turned around each other harmonising curiously. They swooped with the rhythm and after a few turns another double appeared, this one in red, and joined the dance. Again they danced in unison their voices mingling until at last another double appeared in green.  
A few more turns and they finished singing and stood back to back before running out in different directions until they stood before different faces in the crowd. THey each stood in front of a different member of the royal family. Yellow with Frigga, blue with Odin, red with Thor and finally green with Loki. They took a stance, back straight with their left arm tucked into the small of their back and their right hand raised palm outward. The royals felt compelled to copy the stance meeting palms and beginning to turn as the dancers began to sing again. After they sang for a few turns they stopped and stomped their feet in twine with the music, the royals joined them the second time and then everyone in the room.   
When their voices returned a dancer appeared in front of every guest and raised their hands to dance. The guests began to turn with looks of shock and joy.  
They all turned like this, one way then the other, the colours the dancers wore were random but bright, the effect was wonderous, a spinning wall of colour.  
They span until the music faded and the dances stepped back, bowing and fading from existence.  
Later all the guests would claim they’d felt her hand on theirs as they danced.  
Once again in darkness they sighed collectively as the sun appeared to rise to the east spilling its glow over the crowd.  
Stood in silhouette was Hvita. An unseen piano began slowly and her voice raised softly.  
She sang of desire and joy, of need. Her dress was elaborate and white and she swayed and turned to the music as she sang.  
She turned to the crowd and held out her arms inviting them seemingly to join her. The first couple began to dance then another until all of the couples in the room where unknowingly dancing in unison to her raising and falling voice.   
Loki and Thor stood back, watching their parents in the mix, eyes only for each other. Their hearts ached for that kind of closeness. For love.  
As the song reached its crescendo they both swore they could see someone they knew moving among the couples. They each tried to catch sight of them but each time the dancers moved to block their view.  
The song ended and the guests looked around excitedly as the sun rose and she disappeared.   
A call and they looked up. Above them dancing across a thin white rope was the singer in her usual silver dress and a shadowy male figure.  
Her voice rose as they swung around each other, each step more precarious.  
The song was simple with a quickening beat, the words talking about what it was to fall in love, to trust someone.  
Every so often she would seem to fall and he caught her. Above then the sun rose to its height then began to set. As the last rays sank below the horizon the shadow appeared to lose his grip on her and she fell with the last note of the song.  
She floated down into a circle of light and as she touched the floor she reached up to remove her veil.  
Honey gold hair flowed out from beneath it and laughing blue eyes shone out as the magic faded away. She bowed low to the King and Queen who looked shocked. No more so than their sons who looked like a ghost had entered the room.   
“Did you hear it? Did you feel it?”  
Her whisper rippled through the assembled nobility as she straightened.  
She did not fade away and the crowd exploded with euphoric applause.  
“Didn’t I tell you?” An accusing whisper only heard by the brothers. “The Star Queen can do anything.”


	3. Loss and Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : references to rape/non con
> 
> A fair bit of fluff here.

Real musicians began to play and the guests finally stepped back from the slim woman who held their attention.  
She was thanked by the King and Queen and she excused herself, manifesting her staff back to her hand and heading for the hallway. She was pleased with everything, particularly the Princes reaction to her reveal.  
She had hoped to make a quick exit so she could rest a little before facing them but no sooner was she in the cool air ofthe hall than they stepped out from behind some pillars and blocked her path. She laughed at them.  
Thor was the braver of the two and he reached out to touch her. She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Yes you oaf. It’s really me.” She said and he picked her up and span. She pushed away and landed with grase a few feet away, her back to Loki. She turned and his face was like ice. “Not pleased to see me, your highness?” She teased and his lip twitched. “Fine, then I’ll go.” She feigned walking past him and he grabbed her she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and Thor did as well, they held each other for a moment before letting her go and she stepped back.  
She motioned for them to follow her and she led them out to the gardens. The nights chill air pricked her skin and she summoned a thick cloak to cover her bare shoulders.   
“I suppose you have questions.” She sighed, walking into the dark to their old favored spot and lowering herself to the ground. They sat down with her, far enough away that they were comfortable but close enough to reach out and touch her, as if they feared she might be a dream. “I was gone a long time.”  
“A century.” Loki breathed.   
“What happened! We found your uncle but you-” Thor paused. “We looked everywhere.”  
“I know.” She said.   
“Well?” Loki demanded.  
“I was taken by the people that paid my uncle to try and poison you. They sold me as a slave to recoup the money. I was taken to Alfheim.” She said and raised her right palm where lights appeared and flowed around her hand. “My masters weren’t cruel. When they realised I could sing they encouraged it. When they found out about my imagnings they taught me magics that would please them. I was well treated and cared for.” The lights went out. “But still a slave. I was their pet for thirty years.” She took a deep breath. “Then they sold me.”  
“To who?” Thor asked, rage clear on his face.  
“To them.” She turned to the palace and the brothers turned with her.  
A blast sounded within the building and shook the ground. The Princes stood as screams echoed from inside. When they turned she was gone.  
They ran inside and were met by Odin.  
“The vault!” He growled and they took of running through the halls and down the stairs to the great stone doors that secured The Kings treasures and the artifacts that were too dangerous for the world.  
The doors were blown to rubble and smoke drifted through the air. They could hear distant drums from inside and soldiers met them at the door. Together with a dozen gold-clad guards they descended into the vault but were met with something that took their breath away.  
A battle was taking place amongst the plinths and cases. Men and women with shackled arms and ankles were fighting with men in armour. They had improvised weapons, knives, cleavers and clubs and were obviously untrained but they were winning. In the centre of the fray three men with identical black hair and steely blue eyes stood back to back, fending off something unseen.   
Loki caught sight of their attacker first. One of the men took a blow to the dead and went down with a grunt and a shadow flowed from him to disappear again. A dagger thrown from nowhere buried itself in another's throat leaving the last standing alone.  
“Witch!” He shouted, not noticing the advancing Asgardians. The last of the armoured men fell and he roared turning around and slashing the air with a long sharp sword. “Where are you?”  
The shadow appeared behind him, back to back.  
“Here.” They heard her unmistakable voice from across the room. She wore a simple black dress and held her staff in one hand and a long curved blade in the other. The man turned, slashing at her but his sword passed harmlessly through her. The real her stepped out of the shadows and grabbed his head, slicing his throat with one swift stroke. He fell with a guttural cry and lay twitching at her feet, back arched and eyes wild. The men and women cheered raising their weapons in the air, many of them lay dead but so too did the armoured host.  
She watched as the life drained from her foe then turned her eyes to the King. She lifted her staff and knocked it on the stone. The chained people turned and saw them. Another knock and as one they dropped their weapons and fell to their knees, wrists crossed above their bent heads.  
“Hail, Odin Allfather, King of Asgard!” They called as one.  
The king looked on, aghast as Eria dropped the blade and walked forward through the kneeling figures. When she stood before him she knocked again.  
“We are the slaves of Balaruc, Bain and Brindle of Vanaheim.” They called as one again.   
“We are free.” She replied and knocked again.   
She changed some illusion broke over her revealing her true self. Her hair as not long and flowing but short and stood out from her head in crazed directions. Her dress was not black but brown with many stains and torn. Her skin was not pale but ruddy with too much sunlight. The chains on her ankles were shackles bound together by a length of chain. The same shackles linked her wrists and a collar hung around her throat. She was scarred and her lip had been split recently and a deep purple bruise was across her face. Her eyes were the same but held anger and a fire that the brothers did not recognise. The staff was the only thing that remained after the magic fell away and she dropped it, falling to her knees like the others.  
“I ask your forgiveness.” She called, her arms crossed above her head. “They wanted to use my magic to distract you so they could steal from you then take over the palace. We used it to finally free ourselves from them.”  
Odin stepped forward surveying the scene.  
“I know these men.” Odin said. “They were lords of Vanaheim.”  
“Yes.” Eria replied.   
“They intended to kill me?”  
“Yes. With the weapons stored here they would have torn this world apart.” She replied. “They were tyrants, they beat us, used us as they liked, killed us if we resisted. No more.”   
“No more!” The others repeated, their voices echoing around the vault.  
The brothers descended the steps and looked at their childhood friend with new eyes.  
“Kill us if you wish but we die free.” She said.  
“Free!” They repeated and fell silent.   
Odin turned to the soldiers.  
“Take them, remove the chains and make sure they are cared for.” He turned back to her. “But leave her.”  
The soldiers swarmed forwards, helping the slaves to their feet and guiding them out of the vault. It wasn’t long before they were alone, Loki and Thor stood on either side of their father, looking down at the woman they’d search for for so long.  
“Stand.” Odin commanded and she rose, shakilly, to her feet. “Why not tell me what was happening, what they intended?”  
“At the first breath they would have killed them all.” She replied. “They were using their lives to force me to do what they wanted.”  
“So you willingly put our lives at risk?” He snapped. Thor was impressed, he would have winced but se did not react.  
“Yes.” She replied meeting his one-eyed stare.  
“What did you intend to happen now?”  
“That is up to you, your majesty.” She said. He reached out and took her chin in his hand, turning her head gently from side to side to look at the damage that had been dealt. He felt her trembling under his hand, though her gaze didn’t falter.   
“My sons will care for you tonight. I will render my judgement tomorrow.” He said and released her stepping away. He turned and left.  
Her shoulders slumped and she looked relieved although pained. She looked at the Princes and a smile slipped over her swollen lips.  
“My Kings.” She whispered and swooned. They stepped forward and caught her.   
Thor picked her up and they made their way to his rooms with her in his arms.   
They lay her on one of the plush couches in his sitting room and he broke her shackles. They both hissed at the scars and broken skin under them and her collar. Loki fetched a bowl of water and a cloth to gently clean them.  
She came to slowly finding herself with both brothers leaning over her, concern on both of their faces.  
“Is it real? Is it over?” She whispered and they nodded. She began to cry then, deep wracking sobs that shook her slender frame. Thor gathered her into his lap and Loki sat next to them drawing her legs into his lap and holding her quaking hands. He noted the bruises on her legs that led up under her dress and saw red.  
She subsided leaning on Thor’s chest, gripping Loki’s hands like a lifeline.  
“Eria.” Loki said and she looked at him, surprised.  
“No one has called me that in a long time.” She said, smiling.  
She shifted in Thors lap and he let her stand on uneasy feet. She looked around her.   
“Are you alright?” Thor asked.  
“No, but I will be.” She answered. She turned to them. “May I wash?” She asked and he pointed to the bathroom. She walked that way and closed the door behind her, soon the sound of running water echoed into the room.  
She drew herself a bath and winced as she lowered herself into the water. Her mistreated body convulsed slightly at the unaccustomed comfort. She washed carefully but thoroughly, wiping away blood and dirt and grime. When the water was murky with it she climbed out and wrapped a soft white towel around herself and emerged from the steamy bathroom. She didn’t care that she was practically naked, she trusted theses men to never hurt her.  
They stood as she entered and she saw the hurt in their eyes at looking at her so broken.  
Loki banaged her wounds and Thor gave her one of his own nightshirts to wear. They turned away as she changed and did not bring attention to her faltering steps.  
She lay on the bed with one of them on each side, holding her gently as if she might break.  
“I missed you.” She whispered.  
“And we missed you.” Loki replied, linking his fingers with hers while Thor lay his arm across her stomach protectively.   
“Tell me everything that happened while I was gone.” She asked and they obliged, missing out their search they tried to tell her as much as they could about the past one hundred years. Soon she fell asleep and they settled next to her as they had during thunderstorms so long ago.

In the morning they brought her breakfast and she ate while they talked about everything and nothing. A maid brought her a simple dress in pale blue and some shoes. She put them on slowly and the brothers walked at her side to the throne room. She only requested they return her staff and Loki summoned it with his own magic.   
She thanked them and kissed both of them on the cheek before entering the vast hall and approached the throne by herself.  
“Eria.” Odin said from the great golden seat. She bowed, leaning on her staff for support.  
“Your majesty.” She said.  
Frigga sat at his side, she raised her hand to her lips and her sons joined her to sit on either side of her. She gripped their hands.  
“Please, tell us what happened to you.” Odin said gently as she stood up.  
She began, telling him of her flight to the palace after hearing the conspiracy against him. She told him of her capture and of how they beat her, took her maidenhood and sold her to the highest bidder.   
She spoke highly of her masters in Alfheim. Of how they treated her kindly, taught her to entertain them, encouraged her to practice her magics. Then she told them of being sold on to a new master. Bain of Vanaheim.   
She spoke of being used by him and his brothers. Of the beatings, the rapes, the horrors she witnessed and endured. She’d danced for them endlessly, waiting for the day they killed her like they had so many of their other slaves.  
Thor’s knuckles turned white as he clenched them, he’d drunk with the brothers, laughed with them at feasts and festivals. Loki wanted to kill anyone who had touched her, imagined tearing the brothers apart limb from limb. Between them Frigga cried silently.   
At last they’d begun to plot against Odin, wishing power for themselves. They did not know of her past, did not ask. This allowed her to move against them She rallied the other slaves and planned her attack. When they ordered her to dance in the tavern, to gain the Kings attention by acclamation she did so in order to save her friends.  
She had intended to tell them of the plot but the brothers threats had forced her hand. She chose to kill them herself.  
When her gentle voice subsided the room was silent.   
“You have been through much.” Odin said at last. “I will not condemn you for fighting for your own freedom. You have a home here if you wish it.”  
She raised her head and met his eye without hesitation.  
“And the others?” She asked boldly.  
“They are free to do as they will.”   
She sucked in a breath and thanked him. 

She stayed in the healers wing for weeks. The brothers visited her daily and each time her smile was brighter. At last she moved into her own rooms in the palace, they weren't as opulent as the royal apartments but anything was better than what she was used to.  
One day a few days out of the medical wing she came to watch Thor and Loki training in combat and cheered them on against each other.   
“You shouldn’t distract them.” She turned from her spot sat on the railing to a gorgeous woman wearing armour and a look like she’d just eaten a whole leamon.   
“Fights are distracting, anyway it's encouragement.” She looked closer at the dark haired warrior. “You must be Lady Sif.”   
“I am. Encouragement or not they need to concentrate.”  
“Leave her be, Sif. She’s welcome to cheer me on.” Frandall said from not too far away, he winked at them.  
“Do I distract you, Frandall?” Eria said, fluttering her eyes at him and making her voice husky.  
“Oh yes.” He replied, swallowing and smiling.  
Holgunn and Volstagg laughed at their friend and Sif tried to hide a smile.  
“Frandall?” She purred.  
“Yes?”  
“Duck.”   
At that moment Thor and Loki’s sparing sent one of Loki’s daggers flying and it buried itself in the wood near where Frandall’s head had been.  
“Sorry about that!” Thor said, breaking off and turning to them, he was red in the face but grinning from ear to ear. Loki joined them, standing a little away from the group. Eria wondered at that.  
“What about you, Eria? Don’t you want to learn to fight?” Volstagg asked, his eyes bright over his long red beard. “We could teach you a thing or two.” There was a promise in his eyes that made her smile.  
“Leave her be, She’s still recovering.” Thor warned lightly.  
“What’s wrong? Worried this little slip could best you?” Holgunn joked.  
“No contest.” Eria piped up and Loki grinned.  
“Now I’d pay to see that.” He said and she returned the smile.  
“Go on then.” Sif said.  
“She’s hardly dressed for it.” Thor protested weakly as Eria lowered herself to the sparring ring and picked up her staff. She was wearing a long flowing dress of pale lilac silk. A gift from Frigga. Her hair had begun to grow out and it fluttered around her face flatteringly.  
“Come on, first to knock the other on their back wins.” She said, her smile bright. “You used to love to playfright.”  
“Okay but I’ll go easy, don’t want to hurt you.”  
“If you insist.” She stepped out and watched him for a moment as he took up an uneasy fighters stance. “On three.” She raised her eyebrows. “One.” The onlookers laughed at her bravado. “Two.” Except Loki who was just watching with a smile. “Three.”  
She tapped her staff on the ground and disappeared. In her place was a massive dragon that filled the courtyard with shadow. It roared and Thor stumbled back in surprise. She was behind him and knocked his legs out from under him with her staff.   
The dragon faded and Thor looked up at her from his back.  
“Told you, no contest.” She said offering a hand to help him up. He pouted but took her hand.  
He smiled pulled sharply. She fell with a squeak onto him and he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn’t move. She started to tickle her and she screamed for mercy.  
“Let me up you oaf! Fine! Its a draw!” She called and he released her standing up and pulling her up with him.  
The others laughed at the game but Loki froze at the sight of her on top of his brother. His spine filled with ice. The blush on her face along with her smile made his breath catch. It was the first time he’d resented his brother and her together. He’d been drifting apart from Thor for some time, preferring reading and other quiet pursuits over the loud rambunctiousness of the adventures he and his friends found. Some part of him had hoped she’d prefer his path.  
She noticed his frozen, taught stance but didn’t know what caused it. Had she frightened him with the dragon?  
“Much as I’ve enjoyed this I have to go and get ready. I’m to dance for the court this evening.” She said climbing deftly over the railing.  
“Can’t you just wiggle your fingers and it’ll happen by magic?” Sif asked, her face softer than before.  
“Not quite. I’ll see you all later.” She left with a smile, touching Loki on the shoulder as she passed.  
Frandall sighed, watching her go.  
“She can knock me on my back, anytime.” He said and Volstagg pushed him playfully.  
“If you want her, go pursue her. She seems willing enough.” He said and Frandall grinned.  
Thor felt unaccustomed anger at his friend’s attraction to Eria. He wanted to strike him to shout to force him to stop looking at her like he did the women he bedded. That she seemed to return his flirtatiousness made his stomach clench. He thought about how she’d felt in his arms, her weight on him and her body moving against his. He smiled to hide his discomfort.  
When they went their separate ways to prepare for the evening both brothers were confused and unhappy.

That evening the court assembled, dressed in their best, to dine together. The brothers looked for her but could not see her in the crowd.  
Odin noted their excitement and laughed at them.  
“She’ll be here. She just wanted to make an entrance.” He said to them. Frigga laughed with him.  
“Worry not, sweet prince, I’ll be there soon.” A whisper they each heard to themselves.  
After dinner the court looked around expectantly and it wasn’t long before she appeared.  
A drift of butterflies flew in from the window and landed on the Kings table. They futtered together until they became her. She stood as she always did at the start of one of her shows. She was facing the king at the head of the table her legs apart with the staff between them. The brothers looked up at her uncovered face in awe. She smiled and Odin waved his hand in permission.  
The room hushed.  
“Can you hear it?” She said and suddenly leapt from the table to land on one knee in a space, her staff hitting the stone and ringing out over the room. She lifted a hand, palm upward and blew dramatically. Thousands of tiny sparks flew from her hand to cover the room. The court sighed at the beauty of it as the humm of music began. The room fell into darkness the palace gone from around them. Her dress turned molten and red flowing out behind her.  
Unseen singers suddenly howled out and she banged her staff on the ground in front of her to the beat of the music. Fires sprang to life around the tables and dancers in strange and wonderful costumes wheeled around them.  
Her voice joined with the others and she began to circle the room, staff raised as if she were the head of the procession of dancers. Beasts roared from the darkness and leapt out to join the dance.   
She sang of fun and fantasy, of dreams.   
The princes watched in awe as she span and leapt around them but lost sight of her as she moved though the room.   
The song died down and the beasts and dancers disappeared.   
She stood alone in in the middle of the room a dress that glowed white holding in her arms the crystal ball that They remembered from the night Odin had first watched her.  
The music this time was not soft and melodic but brash and deep. She smiled and twirled the ball in her hands her voice joining the drums.  
When she moved the dress fell away to show one much more revealing beneath it. As was her style the skirt was long and split to the hip on each side but it was now deep purple. The top half sat off her shoulders and showed her cleavage in a way that made the mouth water.   
She sang of a fortune teller that could, for a price, change your fate.   
A pair of dancers appeared and she cut between them abruptly, rubbing her body against the man whilst juggling the ball as if it weighed nothing at all. She pushed him towards another dancer and as they touched the woman slid a silver bracelet over Eira’s arm.   
She repeated this many times over the song and soon her arms glittered.  
At the crescendo of the tale she tossed the ball into the air where it hung suspended and began to shrink as it floated downward to rest on the head of her staff. She waved her hand and the silver bracelets slithered off her skin to wrap around the staff, holding the crystal in place. As she sung around the female dancers she had taken partners from ran at her and she banged it on the floor once and they fell as if they were puppets with their strings cut she touched a finger to her lips and the music ended abruptly and the lights fell, plunging them into total darkness but for the tip of her staff.   
She danced in silence swinging her staff around her until she reached an open space beyond the Kings table. There she stopped and began to sing, unaccompanied, as the light from her staff grew brighter and filled the space revealing a shadowy male figure behind her, reaching for her hand. The instruments began as she took his hand and began to dance with him, her staff remaining erect where she had placed it. Every so often she was spun away from him and another figure would lead her away.  
The song was soft and melancholy, of unrequited love and the desire to be loved. Each figure held her close, danced fluidly with her for a moment in the dim light until pushing her away only for her to be caught by another. As the dance went on her movements became more deparate, more clinging and their rejection of her more forceful until at last she slid away from the final dancer and stod again alone in front of the staff and the light began to dim.  
The last note hung in the air and a thousand sparks of light flew from all corners of the room to the crystal and faded away.  
She stood in her favored stance.  
“Did you feel it?” She whispered and span into a bow before them.  
As always the crowd stood to applaud her and she smiled brightly at them.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present our new dancer to the court, Lady Nightshade!” Odin called and the applause became louder.

After everything had died down she joined the royal family at their table, she was toasted by the king. She still wore the purple dress and her staff was unchanged, the crystal was very real.  
“Lady Nightshade, huh? What happened to ‘Hvita’?” Thor asked nudging her.  
“I thought it was time I picked a name for myself.” She replied and her smile warmed them both as the brothers laughed with her.  
As was ever the case at such events Thor was called away to regale his favored audience with tales of his exploits. She remained at the table and shook her head at his dramatic retelling of various battles.  
“He’s quite something, isn’t he?” She said smiling at Loki only to be met with a frown.  
“Yes, quite.” He replied.  
“You’re jealous!” She accused quietly.  
“I am not jealous of that- that-” He sputtered.  
“Oaf.” She finished for him. “ And careful, you might be losing that famed silver tongue of yours.” She stood and stretched, arching her back.  
“I am going to say my goodnights then I’m going to take a stroll before bed. Care to join me?” She asked and his face lit up.  
She wandered over to thor and tapped his shoulder, he leant down to her and she kissed his cheek.  
“Goodnight, ‘Mighty Thor’.” She said in his ear and he shivered.  
She bowed to the royal couple and picked up her staff. Loki rose and she tucked her arm under his before they walked out. Thor’s heated gaze followed them out.  
“Aren’t you cold?” Loki asked as they walked through the dark gardens towards the wing where she had her rooms.  
“No.” She replied and he fell silent. He was aware of every movement she made, every sound. She was still barefoot from her dance and her legs moved fluidly as she walked.  
“Your dances tonight, they were wonderful and I like your staff.”  
“Thank you, I enjoyed it.” She said looking up at him.   
“Someday you’ll have to show me how to cast illusions like you do.” She laughed and slid her hand out from under his arm. She stopped and faced him.  
“Lesson one.” She raised her right palm and motioned for him to mirror her. He did. “Sparks.” She said and tiny spots of light appeared on her palm. He did the same. They reflected in her eyes and he smiled at the effect. “Now make them dance.” She said and hers swirled around. He managed to do the same although his was less a dance more simply crazed movement. “When you can make them move fluidly, like this, you’ll be ready for lesson two.” She said and closed her palm, the lights blinking out.  
He was aware of how close they were standing and after he closed his hand he tentatively ran his knuckle down the line of her jaw. She smiled and tucked her arm back under his.   
At the door to her rooms she kissed his cheek.  
“Goodnight Loki the Magnificent.” She whispered before slipping into her rooms and closing the door.  
That night she dreamt of stars.  
The brothers dreamt of her. 

The next day rain began to fall, Thor sought out his brother in the library where he often sequestered himself. He was there as always a steaming cup of tea by his side a leather bound tome in his hands.  
“Good Morning, brother.” Thor greeted. Loki looked up in surprise but smiled.  
“Good Morning, I haven't seen you in here for a long time.” Thor returned the smile and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Do you have something on your mind?”  
“No. Yes. Ummmm.” Thor stuttered and took the seat opposite Loki. “Its Eria.”  
“Our ‘Lady Nightshade’.”  
“Do you think she’s changed?” Thor asked, looking at his hands.  
“It’s been a long time, we all have.” Loki said reasonably.   
“True but-” Thor stopped and ran his hands over his face. “She’s not, you know-”  
“Thor.” Loki shut his book and put it down. “You didn’t seriously think it would go back to how it was. Us three charging about the palace, following her in her adventures?”  
“I suppose not.” Thor sat back. “She used to be so… open. But now…”  
“She’s been through a lot. She’s a woman now.” Loki looked at his own hands as they wrapped around his teacup.   
“Yeah.” Thor replied and there were many word in that shirt breath that need not be spoken.  
“But she’s still the, beautiful, fierce, wicked, person we knew.” Loki said.   
The brothers met each others eyes and they understood each other. It was like the first pebble to fall in a landslide.   
They heard a gasp and Loki stood to look out the window overlooking the gardens. Thor joined him and they stood agape.   
The gasp had come from a group of maids who stood huddled at the edge of the gardens, just out of the rain.  
Out in the storm flew Eria, dancing without music in the rain. She twisted and flowed in the torrent with her eyes shut and a look of serenity on her face. The water plastered her hair and dress to her skin and the crystal on her staff seemed to glow in the dim light.   
She stopped and stood with her head raised to the sky and a smile on her face. She seemed to notice her audience and span into a bow to the maids and to the brothers. She turned and walked out of view, her movements lionine.   
She stepped out of the rain and let her magic flow over her, drying her instantly.  
“Bravo, my lady.” Frandall approached and she gave him a smile.  
“Thank you.” She replied. Now dry her dress was deep green but shaped as her purple one the previous night had been.   
“Would you care to take some lunch with me?” He turned offering his arm. She took it and he led her through the palace to sit and eat by one of the large windows on the upper balcony. He chatted endlessly about the small comings and goings of the folk in the palace, of his own adventures. He paused only to pay her compliments or offer her wine.   
She smiled and asked questions and laughed at his jokes. They sat for hours and he never asked anything of her. The grey light from the windows began to dim when at last he stood and took her hand in farewell. He touched the back of her hand with a brief kiss and she thanked him for his company.  
She stayed there, looking out over the rain washed landscape. She could see all the way to the bifrost from where she said and its colours flickered beautifully in the distance.  
Frigga was passing and noticed her sat alone. She approached the young woman and Bria stood and bowed to her.  
“Your Majesty, how are you today?” She asked. “Would you care to join me?”  
“Of course.” Figga sat herself in the seat so recently vacated by Frandall. She wore a long gown of gold and her hair was intricately braided. She looked at the lithe young woman before her, her hair a careful mess and her face unpainted.  
“Thank you again for allowing me to remain here.” She said, her face had healed leaving no trace of her former abuse. Frigga noted the scars on her neck and wrists were no longer as livid.  
“It is no hardship having you here.” She replied. “My sons seem pleased at your return.”   
“I’m so happy to see them again, they’ve grown into wonderful men. I’m proud of them.”  
“As am I.” They smiled at each other. “May I ask about your magic?”  
“Of course, would you like some wine?” Bria indicated the jug in front of her.  
“Please. I wanted to ask how you came by your abilities. You showed no inclination towards magic when you were a child.” Brei poured them each a cup of wine and she took a sip before turning back, using the delay to think.  
“The family I was sold to. They had me do all the things servants do at first. Then their young son, Maric, caught me singing as I was doing the laundry one day. Do you remember how I sang for you?” Frigga nodded. “He liked my voice and had me sing for his parents. They had one of their friends teach me to improve my talents. They taught me to dance then to cast small illusions. Just lights at first.” She held out her hand and the same sparks she had summoned for Loki rose from her palm. “I was their favorite diversion and I was treated less like a slave and more a member of their household. I was handmaiden to their daughter and they encouraged me to invent my own songs and stories. I was a songbird in a cage but it was a beautiful cage. I hoped one day that if I pleased them enough they would grant me my freedom.”  
“Would I know this family?” Frigga asked cautiously.  
“I don’t think so, they aren't nobility, just wealthy merchants.”  
“Why didn’t you stay with them?” Bria’s face darkened at the question and the lights went out. Frigga felt her distance.  
“Maric, he- He grew up watching me dance, listening to my tales. My stories of the Star Queen, just as I told Loki and Thor.” Frigga nodded, she remembered the stories. “His affection for me grew until he-” She stopped and took a breath. “He began to dote on me as a man will a woman. He took me to bed, although secretly. He was sweet and kind and loving, it was wonderful.” A sad smile on her lips she twisted her fingers together.  
“His parents found out.” Frigga said, realising what had happened. Eria nodded.  
“They knew, they didn’t mind when all it seemed was he was enjoying me as a willing bedmate, nothing more. Then they realised that it was becoming something more, he was falling in love with me.”  
“Did you love him too?”  
“I- No. I enjoyed his company, thought of him fondly. I still do. But I couldn’t bring myself to love a man who owned me. I would never be his equal.” She looked up briefly and Frigga motioned for her to continue. “They confronted him and, stupidly, he admitted his feelings. Said they should free me so he could marry me. Silly.” She reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “They refused of course. What parent would allow their son so marry a former slave?”  
“He protested?” Frigga asked.  
“Of course. But-” She turned to the window. “When they told him that- If he married me they would disown him. He’d have nothing, nothing but me. He faltered.” Frigga touched her hand to her own mouth, her heart breaking for the young woman.  
“They sold you to keep you from him.” She said.  
“Yes. I knew it would happen, I hoped they would see me to another family from Alfheim, it is a beautiful place and the people there are kind to slaves, I was never beaten, never mistreated despite the place I held in their world. I was distraught when I was sold to Bain. It wasn’t gradual, you understand. One day I was in their beautiful home the next in his dark halls. I danced for him and his brothers. He wanted to take me to bed, I refused, I was punished. That night and every night since.” Tears welled in her eyes. Frigga took her hand and squeezed it in sympathy. “I practiced my magics in secret, learning to conjure real objects rather than just illusions.” She picked up her staff that leant against the table. “This was the first thing I made, I learnt to send it away and call it at will.”  
“A staff?” Frigga asked holding out her hand. Bria handed it to her and she examinined it. “Why this? Why not a weapon?”  
“A staff is many things, a walking aid, an extension of my hand and something to hold on to to remind myself of my strength. Plus a length of wood is as much a weapon as a blade, if need presses.” Frigga laughed at that.  
“Of course. I’m sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. They were brutes and you shouldn’t be reminded of them.”  
“I won’t deny that cutting his throat was a pleasure, at least my friends are now free and I can try and rebuild.” Frigga handed back the staff.  
“Yes, at least there’s that.” She agreed. 

The next day dawn bright and renewed for the rain. She walked the halls dressed in pale silver and found herself following the same paths she had as a child. She went to the kitchens where, with a little charm, she found the children she’d played with once, now men and women who greeted her with a reverence she immediately resented.   
The guards eyed her with suspicion and the nobles spoke to her as they would a servant. She ended up sitting at the balcony again, alone with her thoughts. Sif found her there and came to speak to her.   
Their initial distrust faded away as they found in each other a similar loneliness. Sif, as a warrior, as well respected but her station meant that those who served with her were distant and hesitant to socialise with her. Similarly her abilities turned sutors away, none wishing for a woman who had more strength.  
They found themselves laughing and confiding in each other. Eria told her stories from her childhood and Sif told her stories of the battles she’d been in and her exploits with the warriors three.   
With some coaxing Eria joined Sif in the sparring ring. They taught each other how to guard against, one skilled in strength and the other subterfuge. The brothers and their friends watched on as their friendship bloomed.  
Frandall often asked Eria to dinner and Sif rolled her eyes at his courtship. Warning her friend against it, of his ever flirtatious character. In return Eria encouraged Sif to gain Thor’s attentions, her affections for him obvious to her.  
To her dismay the brothers grew distant from Eria, She couldn’t understand what she had done to upset them.

She came to the sparring ring early one morning, expecting to see Sif already there with her usual smile.  
Instead there was only Thor, sword in hand, practicing drills in the weak light of the morning. He was already sweating and she watched him for a moment, unsure if she should announce herself. He noticed her before she could decide and stopped to face her.  
“My Lady, how are you this morning?” He said. She blanched at his courtesy.   
“I’m well, where is Sif? I was to meet her here.” She said, approaching the railing.  
“She was called away, her mother is ill.” He replied.  
“Oh.” Thor noted her reluctance, at the rift that had formed between them.   
“You can spar with me if you like.” He offered and she gave him a sly smile.  
“Are you sure? It didn’t end well for you last time.”  
“If you’ll promise to go easy on me. No dragons.” He said and warmed at her laugh.  
“Okay, no dragons.” She said climbing into the ring. She put down her staff and selected a light training blade from the rack.   
They circled each other for a moment, unsure of each other, until she swung at him and he deflected her attack without effort. He in turn chopped downwards and she sidestepped. As her reach was significantly less than his she continued to try and press closer while he kept her at a distance.  
They danced around each other for a time but his strength was a difficulty for her and he knew it. He deftly pressed an attack forcing her to lock sword with him and twist away to avoid his blade. She kicked out to back him back off far enough for her to strike but he brought his blade around easily, one again forcing her to step away. He was forcing her back continuously in this way until she had her back pressed to the railing.   
He lunged and she was trapped, their blades crossed between them. He noted the way her muscles strained and was caught fora moment watching a droplet of sweat slip down into her cleavage. She was panting and the soft noise made him press closer, his sword raising against hers until it was inches from her neck but she was forced to allow one of his legs to slip between hers. Her eyes met his and he smiled twisting his blade suddenly twisting hers and making her drop it.   
Now bent against the railing, unarmed she grabbed his wrist as he stepped forward and his body held her against the railing.   
“Thor I-” She said through gritted teeth, about to concede victory to him. When she felt something against her that made her catch her breath. She could feel his manhood growing against her thigh his free hand slid around her waist holding her there and his eyes were dark. He was focused on her parted lips, the desire to taste her driving him to drop his sword and bend his head to her.  
Their lips only brushed when she dissolved in his hands. He turned to see her on the other side of the ring, still panting but looking confused and somewhat frightened.  
“Thank you for training with me, I- I’ll see you later.” She picked up her staff and vaulted over the railing.   
She wasn’t sure what frightened her more, his desire for her or the fact that she had returned it. There was some betrayal here, of Frandall, of Sif. It made her feel physically sick and yet some part of her wanted to turn and feel his arms around her. She nearly ran down the hall, leaving him alone.  
He picked up her sword and returned it to the rack, feelin equal parts ashamed and triumphant. He’d seen the lust in her eyes, the way her lips had parted and her body hadn’t tensed at his touch. She had the power to throw him clean across the ring but hadn’t. 

She avoided him for the rest of the day. Frandall invited her to dine with him the following day and she let him talk as he always did, her mind wondering to another bearded warrior she’d never considered before. She let him kiss her, a single near chase touch but her heart wasn’t in it. She’d forgotten what it was to feel desire, to want, she didn’t feel it for Frandall but didn’t want to feel it for the Prince.   
Loki was passing as Frandall leaned in and silently he witnessed the exchange, not seeing the tension in her shoulders or her dispassionate response to the warriors touch. All he felt was impotant rage, wanting to throw Frandall from the balcony for the crime of touching her.  
He stopped dead, the wish to harm Frandall and the fear of hurting her warring in his head. Odin and Frigga passed by and when his mother reached out to touch his shoulder he shrugged off her hand automatically without thinking.  
“How dare you treat your mother like that!” Snapped the king and he turned to face his father’s wrath. He let loose with a tirade about Loki’s behavior and every perceived sin he had done. Loki felt each word like a physical blow. Frandall and Eria turned at the noise and while the warriors face showed his amusement hers was a smooth mask hiding her anger at Odin’s treatment of his younger son.  
He turned and bowed to his mother and gave her his apologises before turning heel and stalking away towards his chambers, his cheeks burning.  
Only Eria saw the shine to his eyes as she watched him leave.

Loki stormed into his rooms and blinked away ashamed tears. He made for his bookshelf, hoping to lose himself in some story, to help him forget the double blow to his heart.  
There was a soft knock at his door. He sighed and went to open it, expecting his mother to stand there to soothe him and try to help him understand his father's wrath.  
Instead when he wrenched open the door there stood Eria, resplendent in a deep wine red dress looking somewhat bashful.  
“Loki I- May I come in?” She asked falling over her words. He stepped back and she entered, she was hunched as if she feared he would reject her.  
She walked to the centre of his sitting room, he noticed her staff was held loosely at her side but she was clenching and unclenching her fingers around it.  
“Eria?” He said after closing the door. “What are you-”  
“I’m sorry!” She said quickly, cutting him off. “I should have said something, he’s so cruel!” Her shoulders were shaking and he realised it was from barely contained rage.   
“Its alright.” He soothed coming closer. She rounded on him and he saw a tear had run from one of her eyes.  
“No! No its not! No one should speak to you like that, least of all your father!” He felt the air around her crackle with the force of her emotions. “If I’d just-” She pushed one delicate hand to her eyes and he stepped closer.  
“It’s alright, had you spoken he would have just yelled at you as well. Its my fault I was upset about something and didn’t think before dismissing my mother.” He looked at her and felt some joy at her defence of him. His champion as she always had been. “Where is Frandall?” He asked and she uncovered her eyes and offered him a shy smile.  
“Walking a double of me back to my rooms. I told him I had a headache. I-” She paused looking down. “I didn’t think you’d want anyone to know I came to see you.”  
He took her hand and held it between them, running his finger over her knuckles.  
“Why?” He said quietly. “It’s no weakness to have a fierce and noble woman fight for me.” She blushed and looked around her, trying to change the subject.  
“Your rooms have changed. You have more books now.” He released her so she could turn and look at the shelves. She pulled one out to look at it. “Are they all about magic?”  
“Most, but there are a few favorites.” He joined her, feeling her rage subsiding. He pulled out a slim volume bund in purple and held it out to her.   
“Beowulf!” She gasped and took it from him. “I read this to you when we were children!” She opened the cover to see her own childish writing inside. “This is the same book! I gave this to you! ‘To my Great Wizard, from the Star Queen’!” She looked up into his face. “You still have it!”  
“Look at the back.” He said and she obediently flipped to the last page. There, flattened by the covers was a plain white ribbon. She ran her fingers over it as if to reassure herself it was there.   
“My ribbon!” She smiled, touched by his keeping of such a small treasure.  
“I won it in our first game.” Loki breathed.   
She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
“I can’t believe you kept it!” She said into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.   
“Its all I had left of you.” He said, his voice thick. She looked up at him with a smile and stepped back, sniffing. “Will you read to me? Like you used to?” He asked and she nodded.  
They settled on one of his couches and she began to read.  
“Lo! the Spear-Danes’ glory through splendid achievements.” she begins.  
“Can I-” He interrupts and she looks up at him. “Can I put my head in your lap, like I used to?”  
She hesitates then nods, rearranging her legs so he could lay on the couch with his head on her lap. He smiled up at her and she returned to reading. As it had when they were young her voice entranced him as she read, her voice rising and falling through the tale. As they always had her fingers fell to playing his his hair as she read. Together they scoffed at the characters actions and he play-acted cowering against her stomach during the battle scenes.   
She read all afternoon, not stopping, the light from the windows was dying by the time she reached the final words.  
“So lamented mourning the men of the Geats, fond-loving vassals, the fall of their lord,  
an ideal king. Said he was kindest of kings under heaven, gentlest of men, most winning of manner, friendliest to folk-troops and fondest of honor.” She said then closed the book with a sigh.  
She looked down at him. At some point he’d linked his fingers with hers and she saw a warmth in his eyes she remembered from long ago.   
“Don’t stop.” He asked softly.  
“But that’s it! That’s the whole poem, unless you wanted me to read it again.” She laughed. “Ohh, my leg has gone to sleep!” She wriggled under his head and he sat up. “You’re heavier than you used to be!” She teased.  
“But you’re still just as beautiful.” He breathed and she stopped looking into his face. “Thank you.” He said more clearly, looking bashful. “You still know how to calm me.”  
“It’s not difficult, and I told you-”  
“It’s not right for the Great Wizard to frown.” He finished for her and she smiled. “My Star Queen.” He said and she dropped her gaze to her lap, confused but warmed by his remembrances of her words. He cupped her face with his hand and lifted her head to face him.   
He lowered his face to hers and waited, only a breath away, as if asking permission.  
“Can I- May I kiss you, my Queen?” He breathed and she leaned into his hand slightly. He touched his lips softly to hers. He smelt of peppermint and snow.  
She touched his hand on her face and he felt his pulse quicken at this small tender touch. He wanted to hold her against him to drown in her softness but for now this was enough.   
When he drew back she was blushing again and she bit her lip lightly.  
“Loki.” She whispered. She was torn, so soon after one brother had shown his attraction the younger had charmed her with a gentleness she had realised few knew he was capable of. She wanted more, she wanted to run her hands through his hair and taste him again but she felt broken, as if she was tearing in two.   
She pulled away from him, not in rejection, and touched her lips to the palm of his hand, she felt him shiver.   
“I need to go, I am to dance this evening.” She said carefully.  
“Stay.” He pleaded and she had to fight herself not to get lost in his ernest green eyes.   
“Another time.” She promised and rose from the couch. Her staff returned to her hand at a gesture and she walked to the door. She turned to him as her hand touched it he was holding the book to his chest and he gave her a small smile.  
She left, her heat both broken and singing. She felt tears prick her eyes as she returned to her rooms, each step feeling leaden.

She kept to her rooms the next day, turning visitors away, making the excuse that she was ill. It was not so far from the truth. Soon one day turned to the next then the next.  
She slept and dreamt of peppermint and wild blue eyes. She cried and hated herself, her body and her heart.   
On the fourth day she could keep up the ruse no longer before they forced a doctor upon her. She emerged, pale and shaking, back into the hustle and bustle of the palace. She avoided being alone with either brother, staying by Sif’s side or using Frandall as a cheerful shield against them.   
A reprieve cae when Odin announced that the brothers along with Sif and the Warriors Three would head to Vanaheim to help quell a rebellion. She stood alongside Frigga as they said goodbye. She kissed each brother on the cheek and allowed Frandall a longer deeper kiss before they left. They were meant to be gone three days.  
Three days became a week and her despair at her own feelings became fear for those she loved. A second week came and she began pacing the palace, unable to settle. A third went by and she found herself falling into a depression. What if they didn’t come home? What if they were slain?  
Odin seemed to realise her distress and did not ask her to perform, Frigga tried to calm her but as each day ended she found herself more and more distraught. She longed for Thors hearty laughter, for Loki’s gentle teasing. The citizens of the palace mistook her anxiety to be for Frandall. At once she felt like an awful person, she hadn’t once worried for the man who had been courting her.   
When at last the trumpets sounded signalling the troops return she ran to the front of the palace and searched the crowd. She ran through the milling soldiers towards the familiar forms but was intercepted.  
“My darling, how I’ve missed you.” Frandall caught her in his arms and pressed her with a demanding kiss. Over his shoulder she saw the brothers look on and the hurt in their eyes. She wanted to break free, to run to them but Frandall mistook her urgency for enthusiasm and deepened the kiss, his tongue intruding into her mouth. She whimpered against him and he twined his hand in her hair.   
“Frandall, put her down. Others want to greet her.” A voice nearby and he dropped her, she tried not to look too thankfully at her friend and rushed to embrace Sif.  
“Sif! Are you okay?” She said, ignoring the lustful look Frandal gave her as she checked over the lady warrior for hurts.  
“I’m fine!” She laughed. “The Princes missed you as well, best see to them.” She said and at last she was able to turn to the men who’d invaded her mind.  
Thor stepped forward first, lifting her in a crushing hug.  
“My Lady! We are victorious!” He roared and he hugged him tight, felt him inhale her sent once before releasing her, giving her a secretive hooded look as she stepped away.  
Loki’s hug was no less powerful, although he let her keep her feet.   
“At last we return.” He whispered in her ear. His eyes were bright with some mischief and she swallowed, worried that her heart and her body were not prepared for what the brothers had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from Beowulf are taken from the translation by JRR Tolkien.


	4. Hard Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning... also some general smut and a fair bit of fluff.

She allowed Frandall to take her into the palace, he told her tales of a great battle, himself as the chief victor. He talked of blood and fire and of loss and his hands slid over her back.  
She knew what he wanted of her.  
She excused herself and allowed him another heated kiss before departing to speak to Odin, it was likely there would be a celebration that night and she wanted to know if he required her.  
She walked, dazed down a quiet corridor when an arm snaked out of a room and pulled her in with a brief surprised squeak from her.   
Strong arms snaked around her as she was pressed into the wall a beard tickled her face as hard lips pressed against her own.   
“By the norns, I have missed you, my lady.” A familiar voice growled as his long body pressed against her. He separated her legs and she looked into hooded blue eyes her hands pressed against his broad muscular chest. He smelt of sweat and blood and of woodsmoke.  
“Thor!” She gasped before his lips met hers again, he nudged her legs apart to press closer his hands roaming over her hungrily. She felt her resistance melt and her hands slide around his back, she parted her lips and let his tongue dance with hers.  
His thigh pressed against her core and he ground himself against her. She gasped and her hands sid over his shoulders. He knew he shouldn’t be pressing himself on her so but her reaction spurred him on, his self-loathing for his betrayal of Frandall dissolved as she sighed.  
His hand found her breast and he growled as she arched her back when his fingers found her nipple under the soft fabric of her dress. His other hand slid into her hair and he felt the softness of the honey gold locks that wove around his hand.  
He pulled back and looked in her face, her lips swollen and her eyes hooded.  
“I know I shouldn’t but I want you, tell me to go, tell me you don’t want me and I’ll go.” He whispered hoarsely his hand slipping away from her breast, over her stomach to her thigh. His fingers slid under her skirt and stopped tantilisingly close to har core.  
“I- I-” She muttered, her lips brushing his as she spoke. He pushed forward, sliding one huge digit against the bundle of nerves, feeling how wet she’d become. He was so pleased he ground his hips against her, gaining a gasp from her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning on him. His hand slid further his fingers exploring her folds gently as she shuddered against him. “Thor!” She gasped as he rubbed against her.  
Her mind was full of him his hands his mouth his body. She wanted she needed but she tried to resist. A pair of green eyes rose in hre mind and she tore herself apart.  
“Stop.” She breathed and he hesitated. “I need…” She breathed and his fingers halted, so close she wanted to roll her hips down against him. “Not… here…” She managed and felt him smile against her.  
“You’re right. You deserve a bed and time to enjoy.” He withdrew his hand from her and stepped back a little. She looked up at him and he kissed her more gently. “I will see you after the feast, my lady.” He growled against her then withdrew. She was left alone in the darkened room, little more than storage. She stood against the wall for a moment trying to regain herself.  
She stumbled to her rooms and washed, not long after, a servant arrived with word that she was required to perform that night in honour of the victorious warriors. She sat and tried to think carefully of what she should do.   
Another servant arrived asking that she be sure to attend the feast at Frandall’s side before her performance.  
When another knock came she threw open the door in frustration only to see Loki stood there, looking for all the world like a deer before the hunter. She stood back and he entered her rooms without question.  
He looked around her personal space for a moment as she closed the door. Her rooms were meger in comparison to his but they served her well.  
“I almost killed him when I saw him put his hands on you.” He said facing away and she froze, unsure if he meant Frandall or his brother. “He’s strutting around, saying tonight is the night he will claim your body. I-” He faltered, turning to her. “Will you do that, lie with that fool, Frandall?” Something in her relaxed, though it wa an illicit feeling.  
“No, I have no intention of lying with Frandall tonight.” She said, her words true. His shoulders slumped in relief and he wrapped his arms around her his head tucked against her neck.   
“I have no right to ask that of you. I’m sorry.” He whispered.   
“Loki I-” She started but realised he was leaning on her too heavily. “You’re hurt.”  
“I missed you, your voice, your eyes, your heart.” He whispered as she pulled him to sit on the edge of her bed “Please I-”  
“Be quiet and take off your armour, you’re hurt aren't you?” She ordered. She expected him to begin unbuckling his complicated covering but he fell back on the bed with a sigh.  
She gritted her teeth and wove a spell to strip his torso. His armour reappeared in the corner of her room and she hissed as she saw the deep bruises over his ribs. She explored the wound gently feeling his ribs give ever so slightly, broken, three at least. She knew little healing magic but enough to comfort him. She knelt beside him on the bed with her hands splayed across his chest and felt the pinpricks of magic flow from her to him, giving him a little of her energy as well. When she looked again the bruises looked better. She manifested some bandages across them and took a shaky breath.  
She was interrupted by three short sharp knocks. She ignored them, summoning a soft green tunic over his body and decided it best to check his legs as well.   
Three more knocks.  
“My Lady Nightshade?” An intruding voice, Frandall. Loki didn’t move and she looked disparagingly into his sleeping face. If he were discovered here...  
Another knock.  
“My lady?” he called again.  
“Yes?” She replied, her voice horse.  
“My lady, I wondered if you might meet me for lunch?” He sounded as if he were grinning to the wood.  
“I’m sorry, I am dressing.” She replied and hissed as she waved away Loki’s breeches revealing several deep cuts on his left calf.   
“Would you like any help?” Frandall purred through the door and She cursed his persistence.  
“No, I think I am fine.” She said, trying to sound amused. “I will see you at the feast.” She called.  
“Very well. I will see you then.” He said and she heard his retreating steps.  
She moved to the floor to examine the wounds. By the spirits she was already tired. She wrapped her hands over the wounds and poured what strength she had into them. They closed sluggishly and she bandaged them as well.  
She sat against the bed, her breath coming in short sharp gasps. Illusion was one thing, the magic flowed like water but this magic she was unaccustomed to. She closed her eyes only meaning to rest for a moment.  
Loki woke feeling significantly better. He sat slowly feeling the bandages on his ribs and found he could breathe better. He looked around him in shock, thinking he was alone in her bedroom. Then he felt the warmth against hs leg and looked down. She was curled up on the floor next to his legs her face looked drawn and her breathing was laboured. He realised what she’d done, not only healing him but allowing him some part of her power to help him regain his strength.   
He remembered the troll that had struck him, flinging him across the battlefield the day before. He remembered thinking that he regretted not seeing her again before they set out, not telling her how he felt.   
He scooped her up off the floor, marvelling at how light she was, and lay her on the bed, gently putting her head on a pillow and covering her with a blanket. He’s been too ashamed to admit he’d been hurt, had planned to return to his rooms to heal himself but had followed some whim to find her here.  
He smoothed her hair from her face looking at how soft her features were. He wrote her a note and carefully pulled on his armour and breeches before leaving, pulling the door closed quietly behind him.

She woke in the early evening and read his note. He thanked her and promised to make it up to her. She groaned and got up, weary in a way she hadn’t been since her chains had been broken.  
She bathed and redressed again, applied her makeup with care. Her dress tonight was black with silver edging. She braided her hair and it slithered down her back like a coiled snake.  
She called her staff and walked to the feasting hall with a determined arch to her frame that she did not feel.   
She walked into the crowd and made herself smile at Frandall, made herself stay still when his arm wrapped around her waist. Thor and Loki both sat at the same long table and she could feel the heat of their stares on her skin. She sat and tried to relax as she ate little and drank much.   
She kept her eyes down her hands on her lap or twisted around her staff. Sif noted her stiffness her distance but put it down to nerves. Frandall was more consistent with his touches now, more obvious with his intent. Sif knew of her past, the abuse she’d suffered through, although this could not be further from her mind.   
The meal ended and she stood from the table. She moved fluidly now, aware of her body in a way she hadn’t been for a long time. She stood in the centre of the hall.  
“Do you hear it?” She whispered, her magic carrying her voice to everyone's ears as they fell silent in expectation. “Do you feel the beat?” She added and the drums of her song began, she banged her staff in time and the room filled with flowing darkness.   
She swung around and her staff stayed rooted to the spot. She span around it as a central point and then flew out only to be caught by a shadowy figure. Her song began quietly, a song of desire and power.  
The figure threw her around him only for her to be caught by another then another. As the song went on the volume raised and desperation filled her voice. At the end she was thrown back to the centre to stand atop her staff.  
She pushed the light from her staff outward and the room filled with flowers. Childish dancers dressed like fae darted through the crowd as she sang of childhood and fun she darted through the crowd with the dancers, chasing and being chased.   
In the end two of the children caught her and grabbed her pulling to and fro. She escaped their grasp and rolled on the floor laughing as the song ended.   
Her final song was one of luck. Gold flicked through the air to land in piles of coins at her feet, she climbed the growing mountain only for it to collapse beneath her and she slid on her knees realising she was on her knees before the Princes. As the song faded Thor offered her his hand and she took it, rising to the thunderous applause that always met her dances.  
She stood transfixed for a moment as Thor raked her with hooded, darkened eyes.  
Frandall rushed up and rapped his arms around her but the Prince kept her hand. Frandall who was already deep in his cups, noted the exchanged and not too gently wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged lightly. Thor maintained his grip and she noted a flush to his face. He was drunk as well.  
“Thor, I’ll thank you to unhand my lady.” Frandall said, smiling through gritted teeth. She was starting to lose feeling in her hand.  
“Is she your lady, Frandall?” Thor growled and panic grew in her.   
“Please, gentleman if you would but let go?” She tried, smiling through the pain but they were staring each other down. Normally she could have just willed herself away from them but she was too weak.  
Sif reached for her and she shook her head. The warriors interference would do no good. The pain in her fingers, her wrist, were starting to become unbearable as the men stared each other down.   
Frandall struck first punching Thor in the chin, he rocked in his seat. He looked up, smiled dimly then struck Frandall with one huge fist. Frandall flew back and struck her full on with his body they both fell away and she slid along, losing her grip on her staff and feeling faint.  
“Thor! What in the world do you think you are doing?” A sharp rebuke from Odin had the room looking at them as Frandall lay unconscious and she lay dazed on the floor, her arm wrapped against her chest defensively.   
Loki appeared at her side suddenly, his arms slipping under her and lifting her.  
“Loki take her out of here.” Ordered his father and he nodded.  
“Grab your staff.” He whispered and she grabbed it, gripping it against her as he strode out with her curled in his arms.  
Thor was on his feet ready to follow but his friends blocked him and his father was already striding forward to reprimand his son. 

Loki carried her to his own rooms and lay her on the couch they’d relaxed on not too long ago. He knelt before her and traced the lines of her hand and wrist carefully. His touch was soothining until he touched a bruise forming on her wrist. She flinched and hissed.  
“I’m sorry, darling.” He said and she could see the anger in him, feel the heat of it radiating from him. “I should never have let them touch you.” He growled and removed his hands from her wrist.  
“Loki.” He stood, his armour appearing on his body, the flow of his magic smooth as her own.   
“Rest, I will be back once I’ve taught those fools some manners.” He strode away and she was on her feet in seconds unsure of what to do. She couldn’t stand the thought of the brothers fighting.   
“No please.” She gasped and he did not turn. “You would undo my good work so easily?” She snapped and he halted.   
“They hurt you.” He growled over his shoulder.   
“No more than you are if you leave to pick a fight.” She said, drooping back to sit on the plush cushions. His rage subsided, dampened by shame.  
“What would you have me do?” He said, turning to her. “That disgusting display could have-” She held up a hand.  
“Yes. But here I am, only tired and a little sore. I’ve been through worse and saw the next dawn. You forget my strength.” She accused. He fell to his knees at her side, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head buried in her lap.  
“I’m sorry, my Warrior Queen.” He said. “I just couldn’t stand losing you, you’re all I have.”  
She let her fingers run through his hair.  
“Don’t be foolish.” She cooed softly. “You have many people who care for you.” She said and he stiffened for a moment as if ready to argue but softened again. “Come now, take me back to my room, I need to sleep and forget today.”  
He nodded against her and stood, offering a hand to help her up. She reached for her staff and it slid to her hand. With his help she walked to her rooms, avoiding the feast hall as best they could.  
“My lady?” He said as they reached her door.  
“Yes?” She said, each step was wairyness now.  
“May I kiss you again?” She looked into his face, here was a longing there that she could not deny. She smiled and raised her face to him.   
He touched his lips to hers, gently and she let him move against her. Soft movements that did not push, did not force, just gently raised a sigh from her.  
She smiled at his has he pulled back, his eyes were hooded but he did not press for more. He raised her hand to kiss her knuckles then pressed it to his heart.  
“Good night, my Queen.” He whispered, stepping back.  
“Good night.” She replied and slipped into her rooms.

She slept late the next day and rose feeling all 118 of her years. She put on the first dress to hand, one in silver that covered her from neck to toe. Not her usual dress but she could not face looking for something else or conjuring something more flattering.   
Sif came and coaxed her from her rooms with offers of food. They sat in her preferred spot on the balcony in companionable silence while she ate. The food gave her some strength.  
“So I guess no one told yo what happened after you left last night?” Sif asked and ERia looked into her friends honest face.  
“No, Loki took me to my rooms and left me there to sleep.”  
“Well…” Sif began. Odin had been furious at the argument over her and had Frandall taken to the healers where he was to remain until released. Thor had been thoroughly chastised by both parents and sent from the feast. He was rumored to have broken a great deal of furniture as he left.   
“Sif I-” She began. “I don’t know what came over him, I’m sorry I-” Sif caught her arm.  
“I know you didn’t do anything to cause this. Thor was drunk and you are very beautiful.” The sadness in the warriors eyes made her eyes prick with tears.  
“If I could make him see you like that I would.” She whispered and Sif with drew her hand and stood up. She turned and left without a word.  
Eria wanted to run, to throw herself from the bifrost for hurting her friend.   
“My lady?” A servant she recognised as Thor’s manservant had appeared at her side. She looked up at him, doing her best to hide her depression. “The Prince wishes to see you, to apologise.” She nodded at him. “Please come with me.”  
She rose and followed him they walked in silence, the only sound their footsteps and the soft click of her staff against the floor. She realised they were headed to Thor’s rooms put she steeled herself to rebuff him.   
His manservant opened the door and gestured for her to enter.  
“Your highness, The Lady Nightshade.” He announced.  
Thor was sat on in an armchair and rose as she entered.  
“Thank you, please leave us.” He said and the man left, closing the door behind him. He stood in front of her looking lost. “Eria, I- I’m sorry about last night.” He said, looking at his feet. “Say you’ll forgive me?”  
“I forgive you but-” She began and he stepped forward and took her hand. He pulled it to his lips.  
“Thank you, I just got lost in your dance, I thought of nothing but you all that day and I-” He ran his tongue between her fingers.  
“Thor, stop.” She breathed but he pressed closer, slipping one of her fingers into his mouth.  
“I know this is- odd. We’ve been friends for so long but I- I want you.” He said when he slid her finger out through his heated lips. He stepped closer and she could feel the warmth radiating from him. He slid am arm around her and crushed her body against him pulling her into a demanding kiss that drove her resistance away.   
He lifted her to stand against a pillar and and pulled one of her legs around him. He slid down to kneel between her legs, one hooked over his shoulder as his hands slid up the inside of her thighs, pushing her skirt higher and higher. He kissed her legs, his beard rough against her skin.  
“Thor we-” She muttered as his hands rose dangerously close to the bundle of nerves that had begun to ache traitorously. “Stop, we can’t do this.” She managed and he looked up at her with those big blue eyes.  
“Why not? Do you not want me?” He asked as one hand slid up to cup her and she hissed, her hips jerking.  
“I- I-” She gasped as he began to explore her as he had before. “Please-” She gasped, no longer resistant to him. He rubbed her slowly and she couldn’t help but shudder at his touch. He kissed up her leg pushing her skirt higher and higher until his teeth grazed her thigh so close to where his fingers were exciting gasps and moans from her that left him breathless.   
“It’s alright,” He said, his breath against her sex. “I’ll look after you, my Queen.”  
His mouth met her and she cried out softly as his tounge rasped against her slowly. She grabbed the pillar for support, her staff falling to the ground and he growled at the taste of her.  
He took his time, fingers and tongue twisting and lapping at her until she was breathless. She swore when he slid a thick finger into her and he swirled his tongue against her clit. He ground her hips into him, unable to help herself. She’d forgotten what sex could be like and her body betrayed her, wanting more.  
When he slid a second finger in she came undone, crying out his name and her legs nearly buckling beneath her. He supported her and with a little gentle sucking drew out her pleasure until she was panting. He removed his fingers slowly and stood up to give her a searing kiss.   
“Brother?” A call from the hall outside. “Brother I need to speak with you, I know you’re there. Send whatever whore you’re with away.” Erias heart stopped at the voice.   
Thor wasn’t disturbed by his brothers intrusion, just annoyed that it would delay his enjoyment.  
“Come in.” He called and Eria looked as if she had been gutted by a blade. He did not understand her distress, perhaps she was just shy. He stepped away from her, still savoring her scent on his beard.  
Loki entered and swore loudly. He could see plainly the blush on her cheeks and from his brothers smug looks that it was her he’d heard crying out as he’d approached. He lowered his eyes.  
“What did you want, brother?” Thor asked cheerfully. “You can see we’re busy.”  
“I came to ask that you apologise to Eria for your behaviour last night. But I can see you’ve already done so. I’ll take my leave.” Loki turned on his heel and the cold look in his eyes broke something in her, she felt tears falling down her face, her legs buckling.  
“What’s wrong?” Thor asked and Loki stopped.   
“Nothing, I should be used to standing in your shadow by now.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “Enjoy your whore.”  
Every word felt like a physical blow. She watched him leave, pushing herself up and calling her staff to her hand.   
Thor chuckled.  
“He’s so dramatic. As if he stood a chance with a woman like you.” He said and his smile failed when he looked at her. “What’s wrong? Pay him no heed.” He stepped closer intending to make her call out again in lust many more times.  
She crossed her staff between them, anger and self hated filling her heart with bitterness.  
“Back off.” She warned.  
“Come now, don’t let him spoil our fun.” He said trying to come closer.  
“Don’t make me hurt you, Thor.” She warned but he came closer, seeing it as a game.  
“Now, you would never hurt me. I’m your great and mighty warrior.” He said now only inches from the staff. He intended to wrest it from her and pin her to the pillar, to wrap her legs around his waist and join her in ecstasy.  
“Touch me again and I-” She said trying to slide around the pillar to escape him.  
“You’ll what?” He purred reaching for her and touching the hand that held her staff.   
She sent a surge of power at him and he was flung across the room and against the opposing wall. He fell and crashed through a table.  
She didn’t wait to see if he’d get up but turned and ran from his chambers. She ran until she reached the gardens and continued to the rear where the gate still stood. She vaulted over it easily, rage giving her strength.  
She kept running into the trees until she was forced to stop, to lean against a tree. Adrenalin left her and she slid to her knees, weeping openly. She’d realised her folly too late. The brothers were competing for her without knowing. One had claimed her body, the other her heart. Now she had no way of reconciling with either.

She wandered the forest for hours, screaming inwardly at herself for letting Thor touch her like that. She could have stopped him at any point. She could have done many things but hadn’t.   
There were soldiers in the forest now, searching for her. She would have to face the king, to pay for striking the crown prince. If she gave herself to him, let him have her body, would she be spared? What would be the punishment? Prision? She couldn’t stand the idea of being locked away, her hard won freedom disappearing from under her. Execution? That thought at least gave some relief, she deserved no less for breaking the younger prince’s tender heart.   
At last as night fell she resolved to go and face what came.  
She avoided the soldiers easily, slipping past them as deftly as a fox. She returned to the palace via a side gate and crept to the royal wing. She wanted to apologise first then she would face Odin’s wrath.  
She knocked quietly at Loki’s door, fearful he wouldn’t be there but her breath caught as she heard footsteps. He opened the door, shocked at her standing there and wordlessly stepped aside to grant her entry, searching the darkened hall behind her.  
She stood, leaning on her staff heavily, eyes on the floor.  
“Why have you come here?” He snapped, turning on her.   
“I wanted you to know that I never intended to hurt you.” She said plainly. “I am a fool. I do not deserve your friendship.”  
“No, you don’t.” He lashed out with his voice and stalked in front of her.   
“I won’t ask your forgiveness, I do not deserve it either. I should have known better than to return.” She continued, feeling his fury radiate out from him.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure if you fall to your knees and beg, Thor will forgive you.” He hissed.  
“I meant to come back to Asgard at all. I should have let them kill me, better you thought me dead, better it be true.” She said and he felt a little of his anger abate now he was confronted by her despair. “You’re right, I am a whore. All I can do is dance and let someone use my body. That’s all I have ever done.” He stepped forward and she fell to one knee. “I have no right to ask anything of you, but if it comes to it please don’t let them lock me away. I would rather die.” She trembled and he watched her closely in the light of the candles.   
“Why not just let Thor have you?” He asked, his voice soter but it still had an edge of steel.   
“I would rather die.” She repeated, choking back a sob.  
“You didn’t think so when you were crying out his name, quivering like the slut you are.” He growled.  
“I-” She stuttered.  
“Well? Why not just let him fuck you again?” He spat, his anger rising again like a vengeful wave.  
“I-” She tried again but failed.   
“You useless tramp! Answer me!”  
“I won’t be his slave!” She cried and the crystal at the end of her staff shattered, the magic in it breaking. He saw then what she had been hiding. The scars at her throat, her wrists and her ankles suddenly returned to view. He had forgotten that they should be there, as had all of them. She’d woven the spell and sealed it in the crystal so she could walk free without anyone seeing them, even her. So she could try and forget what she had been. “I would rather die free.” She sobbed.  
“You covered them?” He asked in wonder, to keep such an illusion for so long was impressive to say the least.  
“I wanted to forget, for you to forget, what I am. I am unworthy, your highness.” She said, hiding her face. “I always was.”  
“Stand up.” He ordered and she hesitated. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her feet, knocking the staff from her hands. He looked at her carefully, her hair was matted and her dress filthy. Her face was drawn and wet from tears of shame. She trembled in his grasp and kept her eyes on the floor. No trace of he powerful woman he knew remained.   
“Please.” She pleaded. “I’m sorry.”  
“Why him?” He asked and she was startled. “Why let him have you? Am I so repulsive?”   
She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. He shook her.  
“No! I just- I was weak and-” She denied.  
“And what!”  
“I didn’t think-”   
“‘Didn’t think’ what?” He leaned close to her face, his eyes were daggers, his jaw tight.  
“That I was worthy of your love.” She whispered and there was a spark in his eyes, not shock but triumph. “I’m not.” She breathed and bowed her head again.  
He slipped his hand around her throat and pulled her head up to look at him.  
“But you’re worthy of his? You were worthy enough to fuck the crown prince.”  
“That wasn’t love. And I didn’t fuck him.” She spat.  
“You don’t fool me, he had your stink all over him.” Loki tightened his grip slightly and when she tried to pull his hand away captured both her wrists in his other hand.  
“He- He pleasured me with his hands, his mouth. Yes we did that, but we didn’t- I never-” She said cut off when his grip tightened again.  
“Liar. I bet you threw him across the room when he was done with you. Bored like he is with all his whores.” He pushed her back until her legs hit his desk and her back bent over it.  
“No! I threw him when he hurt you! When I hurt you!” She gasped. “I couldn’t stand it!”  
“You should have thought of that before you opened your legs!” He pushed her back until she was lying on the desk, her wrists pinned to her chest.  
“Loki, please!” She gasped. “I’m sorry! I-” Her words were lost as her head swam. She knew that she could push him away that she had a little fight left but knew she deserved his wrath.   
He pulled away suddenly, leaving her gasping on the desk.  
“I wanted you for so long, you made me feel like I deserved to be loved. But you’re just a whore.” He growled stepping away from her. “Get out. I hope they lock you in the dark for the rest of time.”  
She tried to stand, failed, leaning on the desk while she regained herself.  
“As you wish, my King.” She whispered and stumbled for the door. “But I need you to know that however unworthy. You have my heart, always.”   
He stepped in front of her, eyes glowing with wrath. She stepped back, fearful. She tripped over a book that had fallen from the desk and landed on her back with a gasp.  
“Your heart? I should tear it from your chest like you did mine.” He said, his voice low.  
“Take it. It’s yours anyway.” She replied, her voice quavering and she raised herself up on her elbows. “I would rather that, than never seeing you again.” She said and he grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her upright and pushed her against the wall his arm braced across her chest. “You deserve better than me!” She gasped as he pressed her into the marble.  
She closed her eyes, ready for a blow that never came. Instead his lips met hers, insistent and powerful he parted her lips and explored every part of her, nipping at her lips and swirling his tongue with hers. She wanted nothing more than to touch him to twine her hand in his hair but didn’t dare move.  
He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.  
“Goodbye, Eria. Leave.” He said through gritted teeth and released her. She moved away and he stayed leant against the wall.  
She slipped out of the door and stood panting for a moment. “Goodbye, Loki.” She whispered and sent her voice to him.  
She walked until she found a guard and gave herself over to him. He dragged her down to the dungeons and pushed her into a magic-proof cell. Instead of bars she was surrounded on all sides by walls of light that flickered in the dark. She sat in the centre and wrapped her arms around herself, letting herself sob. Her voice echoed back at her.

Loki sat in his chambers with her staff in his lap. He’d gathered the broken pieces of the crystal and fused them together again. The cracks were still there, gittering at crazed angles. He wanted to heave it from the window, to throw away his desires his feelings towards her.   
Instead he cradled the wood to his chest and wept.

In the morning the royal family and the court assembled in the throne room. Loki and Thor stood to one side of their father and Frigga sat opposite. They stood in full armour. Thor had a cut over his left eye from his impact with the wall and his lips were drawn in a line. Loki hadn’t slept but was alert.  
Eria was led in chains to kneel before the king.  
“Eria. You are here because you dared strike the Crown Prince, my son.” Odin boomed. “To strike him is to strike the crown. What have you to say for yourself?”   
She was weak, likely hadn’t eaten or slept for a day but she still raised her head to meet the one-eyed gaze of the king.  
“Nothing, your majesty. Except that I was a fool and do not deserve the kindness your family have shown me.” She replied, her voice was horse but clear. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her face drawn but she did not waver.   
“Quite so. Your crime was witnessed by Heimdall, who sees all, and my son admits no wrongdoing.” Loki looked sidelong at his brother, he knew that he had provoked her response but had not admitted it. The set of Thor's jaw showed he regretted this but knew to admit fault now would do no good. “The penalty for your crime is simple. A prison sentence. 200 years after which you will be cast from the palace never to return. You will not be permitted to perform again in Asgard.”  
A ripple ran through the crowd that her intoxicating dances and songs would not be seen again was upsetting to many.  
“Please, your majesty.” She said. “I ask that you reconsider.”  
“How dare you! You have no authority here!” He shouted and the room fell silent.  
“I do not beg for clemency. I ask my punishment to be more severe.” She said and a murmur ran around the room. “I have hurt those I care about most, in more ways than I can explain. I cannot live with the guilt and the thought of being locked away again is maddening. If you lock me away I- I- I will seek to end my life.”  
Thor tensed and Loki felt his heart skip a beat. Frigga raised a hand to her lips, her eyes welling.  
“Would you have me put you in chains for two centuries, girl? Why say this?” Odin growled, standing up.  
“I ask that you end my life. I am not worthy of the freedom I fought for but I will not go willingly back to the dark. If you chain me I will fight every day to end my torment and at the end of my sentence I will simply end my life then. Please have mercy and spare me the torture.” She said clearly and calmly.  
Odin sat back down and rubbed his face with his hand, the other leaning on his great golden spear.  
“Very well.” He said.  
“Father!” Thor challenged, stepping forward. “You cannot mean this? I forgive her if that is what it takes. Cast her from the palace, send her from Asgard but do not do this.”  
“The law is clear.” Odin snapped back at his son, it was clear he would brook no challenge. “Very well, Eria. Tomorrow at dawn you will be taken to the headsman's block, you will be punished for your crime but I will not have you suffer needlessly.” He raised his spear and hit it once against the marble, the sound resonated through the hall. It was done.  
“Thank you, your majesty.” She said rising to be taken back to her cell.  
“Father!” Thor roared out as she walked away.

Odin returned to his sitting room, his wife and children hot on his heels.  
“I can’t believe you did that!” Frigga hissed and walked past him to her own chambers. THe door slammed behind her and Odin sighed, sitting in his preferred armchair heavily while his eldest son paced the room in a rage.  
“You can’t do this.” He growled.  
Loki stood beside his father, cold and aloof, watching his brother prowl around.  
“Brother, it is done. It is what she wanted.” He reasoned only for Thor to round on him.  
“How can you say that? Do you not love her too? She is our friend.” He shouted but Loki didn’t even flinch.  
“He is right, Thor. She broke our laws and she knows it. She could have killed you.” Odin said with a sigh, looking gratefully at his younger son for his level headed response. “She is very powerful.”  
“Yes, but-”  
“Would you have her chained in the dark for two centuries? Going mad with grief and fear?” Loki said cooly.   
“No, but-”  
“Then this is the only way.”  
“I shouldn’t have touched her.” Thor subsided, quaking and closing his hands into white knuckled fists. “I should have left her alone, let Frandall-” He turned to leave.  
“Thor.” Odin spoke and Thor stopped in his tracks. “Do not go near her. That is an order, she will be watched. You will not see her again until tomorrow.”  
Thor struck the wall, leaving a dent but did not reply. The door slammed behind him.  
“Father.” Loki said, bowing respectfully and turning to follow his brother.  
“Loki, you will see to her. Be sure she is comfortable as she can be and do not let your brother near her. He must see that his actions have consequences as much as hers do. Do you understand?” Odin met his son’s startled gaze but Loki nodded and withdrew.  
He warred with himself as he descended to the dungeons and explained his father’s orders to the guards there. He had to take a deep breath when he saw her in her cell. She looked so small so broken. She looked up when she heard him approach and stood up to face him.  
“I have been ordered to care for you. Would you like food? To wash?” He asked without emotion.  
“Please.” She replied. He ordered theses things for her and they stood in silence for a moment.  
She was given a bowl of porridge, a jug of water and a fresh dress to wear. Loki turned as she washed and dressed in the simple white dress and sat down to eat.  
“You look-” He began and she managed a small smile.  
“It’s not my usual preference. White always stains.” She said and he couldn’t help but remember her as the little girl whose dress was always marked with mud or grass or ink. “Do you have my staff?” She asked.  
“Yes.” He replied coldly.  
“I would like to be cremated with it, if that’s alright.” She said casually, her face scrunching up at the taste of the porridge. It was unsweetened and lukewarm. He felt himself wince at her words.   
“Yes, of course.” He said, swallowing and turning his back. “Is there anything else you need?” She chuckled.  
“Strange that you should be asking me that. I am condemned after all.” He rounded on her, storming up so his face was inches from the wall of magic that divided them.  
“How can you be so calm? You are to be executed tomorrow!” He growled.  
“Do you hate me so much? Would you rather it was today? Or that I were to be locked here for the next two hundred years?” She said, turning her eyes to the floor and setting aside the food.  
“No I-” He began.  
“Then let it be, Loki.” She said. “I don’t want to die but I made my choice when I threw your brother away from me. I guess he won’t be down to say his goodbyes.”  
“He’s been ordered to stay away.” Loki replied, his voice softening.  
“It’s just as well, he’d probably try some deluded attempt to free me. You always were the smart one.” She looked up and offered him a smile. “Go on. We said everything that needed to be said last time. I am sorry.”  
Loki turned to go and heard her humming to herself as he walked away. The song had no words, just a tune that had floated to her mind as all her creations did.

When he got back to his rooms Thor was waiting outside. The warrior followed him in without asking.  
“How is she?” He blurted out.  
“Calm.” Loki said pulling off his armour and setting it aside. Thor prowled the room, pulling at his hair.  
“How could I do this to her?” He said, his eyes were glistening. “All I wanted was for her to- it doesn't matter. If I’d just left her alone none of this would have happened.”  
“What did you say to her, to make her so angry she lashed out? She was always so calm, she only got angry when we got hurt.” Loki said and Thor stopped pacing, his back to his brother.  
“Like when father yelled at us?” He muttered, not turning.  
“Yes. What did you say? The truth, brother.” Loki said, his voice was soft.  
“I- I said that you were being dramatic.” He said.   
“Is that all?”  
“No I-” Thor turned slightly, shame obvious on his face. “I said you didn’t have a chance with a woman like her. I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean it I just-” He stepped towards his brother but was met with a wall of calm.  
“You are a fool, brother. The oaf that she always accused you of being. But you’re not to blame.” Loki said smoothly. “She could so easily have killed you, snapped your neck and run, for all she knew she had and yet she came back to face what she had done. Did you see the relief on her face when she saw you stood by the throne. You owe her, you need to be as brave as she was when she handed herself in to that guard.”  
“Wait. I can fix this.” Thor said gravely. Loki took his wrists and made his brother look at him. “Not this time. There’s no magic handkerchief now, no words that can mend this. Tomorrow she is going to die and that's it. You need to be there to face her and learn from this. Go, drink until you’re numb, mend fences with your friends, sleep, take some willing woman to your bed if you need it but leave her.”  
Thor stepped back, his eyes hazy hand he nodded, grief settling in. He left and Loki turned from the door and looked down. He noticed something peeking out from under the pillows of the couch.   
He pulled it out, it was his copy of ‘Beowulf’. He resisted but turned to her words at the start. He pulled her ribbon from the covers and held it to his face.  
“No.” He whispered to himself.

She sat alone for most of the day. The guards were courteous and Frigga came to see her but only managed a few words before weeping and turning to leave. She passed Loki on his way in and he stood in front of the cell watching his mothers retreating back as Eria did. He was holding a bundle under his arm.  
“She mourns for me. Will you care for her after I’m gone?” Eria said carefully.  
“Of course.” He said coughing and holding out the bundle. It was her favorite purple dress. “For you, for tomorrow. I thought you might prefer it.” He said gently.  
“Thank you.” She said, her smile warming him. “I didn’t expect you to come back.”   
“I didn’t want you to be alone.” He held up the book he’d brought.   
“Laxdaela!” She said clapping her hands childishly.  
“May I read to you?” He asked bashfully and she nodded, sitting near the barrier.   
He conjured a pillow and sat as close as he could and opened the book and began to quietly read the story of Gudrun, Kjartan and Bolli.  
For a time there was only the rise and fall of his voice, to ease her discomfort she lay on her back near the barrier and listened to him.  
“I wonder where I’ll go.” She said at a break in the tale.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“In Hel, I mean. I’m pretty sure Odin won’t permit me to head to Valhalla but I’ve heard it’s a big place.” She said dreamily. “Maybe I’ll see my parents again.”  
“Please.” Loki said quietly. “I’d rather we not speak like this.”  
“Will you come and find me?” She asked. “It’ll be thousands of years before you join me I think. But will you come and find me? And tell me about everything that happens?” She continued, not hearing him.   
“Please!” Loki cried and she looked up at him. “Do you want me to finish the story or not?”  
“I’m sorry, please continue.” She said and he began again.  
When the tale ended the lay down opposite her and they chatted about the story. THe guards respectfully left them alone.  
“Loki.” She whispered.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you forgive me?” She asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you.” She said as they traced lines on the barrier, watching the ripples form as they touched it.   
“What if I could save you?” He whispered and she halted.  
“No, Loki. I- Don’t. You could lose everything.” She said.  
“Maybe it’s worth it.”  
“We both know I’m not.” She said and wouldn’t let him speak about it again.  
A guard came and told them that Loki was being called upstairs.  
“Goodbye.” She said giving him a brave smile.  
“Goodbye.” He replied, hiding his tears as he walked away.


	5. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and fluff ahead

Morning came and she rose and dressed in the purple dress she loved. The soft fabric felt like an embrace.   
She refused breakfast, not wanting to suffer another disappointing bowl of porridge. When the guards came for her she was ready.

Loki stood beside his brother next to his father’s seat. Figga had refused to come. They looked out over the courtyard where the headsman's block had been set. A pyre had already been built for her and her staff lay on it, its broken crystal gittering in the fresh light.  
A small crowd had gathered, nobles and commoners together as they muttered amongst themselves.  
Loki noted several familiar faces huddled together, the former slaves that she had freed. They looked grim and one woman was weeping openly. Thor was trembling beside him and he felt lightheaded.  
When she emerged from the palace a hush fell over the place. She looked good, her head held high and her back straight. She wasn’t shackled, Odin had ordered this so that she be allowed to maintain some dignity. She walked to the small platform and mounted the steps deftly. She stood before the block with the headsman stood behind her in his traditional black armour.  
Thor felt sick as she bowed to them. A small breeze wafted through the courtyard and brew her long honeygold hair from her face. Her bright blue eyes glittered and she looked calm, ready.  
“Eria of Asgard.” Odin called. “You have been sentenced to death for the crime of striking Thor, crown Prince of Asgard. You have asked for this rather than imprisonment. Do you still wish this?”  
The brothers looked at their father, he was giving her a way out? A means to back down?  
“Yes, your majesty.” She replied, her voice was clear and unhurried.  
“Then you will be put to the axe before witnesses and your body burned. Any who oppose this, speak now.” Odin said and his voice echoed. “Have you any final words?”  
“Yes, your majesty. I would speak to your sons.” She said and he nodded. “Thor.” She said and he looked at her through hazy eyes. “Do not blame yourself for this. It was my doing and mine alone. I hope that someday you can forgive me. You are mighty and will be a great king.” Thor turned away, hiding his tears. “Loki, I hurt you in a way I cannot hope to heal. I hope that you too, will come to forgive me. You are stronger than you know and wiser than you let people see.” Loki’s breath caught. “I was fortunate to find you both, to know you as my friends, perhaps someday we will find each other again and you will dance with me through green fields. I love you.”  
She bowed again and stepped back to kneel in front of the block. She bent her slender neck over the stone and the Headsman stepped forward. Thor grabbed Loki’s arm and they stood, clutching at each other.  
It was over quickly. With one blow her head fell and her body was laid on the pyre. Odin lit it with a gesture. They watched what remained of their friend turn to ash.  
“She died with grace and dignity, she knew that she needed to face retribution for what she had done. Let her be remembered for her art and for her wisdom and not for her crime.” Odin said and the crowd dispersed. “My sons.” He turned to them. “I understand your grief. You are excused from your duties for the remainder of this week. Go and do what you must to mourn her.” He stood and left them.  
They stayed, clutching each other on the balcony until the fire below went out. Loki and Thor went to the gardens and walked together in silence for a while.  
“How did she do it?” Thor asked quietly. “Make everything better. It was just you and me then she walked into our lives.”  
“Magic.” Loki said, a sad smile on his lips. “She could do magic even before she could cast a spell.”  
“True. She wasn’t perfect, norns, she had such a temper.”  
“Stubborn too.” They laughed grimly.  
“But she was beautiful.”  
“Yes, she was.”  
They walked for a long time, sometimes remembering to each other sometimes silent. When they came back to the palace Thor left to drink himself unconscious, his way of dealing with the pain.  
Loki withdrew to his rooms, planning on something similar. He knew he would always regret hs rough treatment of her when she came to him that night.  
He opened the door to his rooms to find the fire already lit, a small figure was curled up on the couch reading quietly.  
He stepped in, the door closing quietly behind him. He thought he’d lost his senses, his grief had overcome him and he was seeing things. Honey gold hair cascading over her shoulders she looked up at him and closed the book, setting it aside.  
“How?” He breathed. She chuckled at him and stood, her dress settling over her legs, and she picked up her staff which sat nearby, the broken crystal on top of it glowing gently.  
“I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times…” She said quietly.  
“The Star Queen can do anything.” He finished, falling to his knees.

She walked to him and stood in front of him, offering her hand. He grabbed it and examined her fingers her palms her wrists.  
“You’re really here?” He breathed and she nodded. He pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her in a desperate embrace. Her staff stayed upright by itself, bathing them in its strange glow.  
He pulled back to look at her again, holding her by the shoulders. She smiled at him.  
“Has your silvered tongue given up so easily?” She teased.   
He couldn’t breathe, it had been so real. He’s smelt blood and ash, suspected nothing. A thousand questions flooded his mind as he examined her face. He raised one trembling hand to cup her cheek gently. Her skin was as soft as ever, her eyes lit with the same fire.  
He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, nervously as if she might dissolve in his hands. She tasted of honey and apples, smelt of rain and warmth.  
She raised her hand to stroke his hair and he found himself deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved together and he pulled her against him gently, she sighed and opened her mouth to him. Their tongues danced together as they breathed deeply.  
When she pulled away and stood up he nearly choked at the loss of her body against his. He stood with her and she took his hand, pulling him to the couch. He refused and tugged her back into his arms, his kiss more insistent now as his arms snaked around her.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from her feet, her arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss he carried her to his bedchamber and lay her on the bed. He lay next to her and they continued their slow but unwavering exploration of each other. He rolled over her slightly and left her mouth to kiss and nip at her throat, she moaned as he found a sensitive spot at the nape of her neck and he spent some time there until her breathing became harsh.  
An insistent knock at the door interrupted them. He looked angry and terrified but she smiled at him and waved a hand lazily.   
He heard footsteps from the other room, the door opening.  
“Mother.” His own voice greeted Frigga. He watched in awe as she mouthed the words.  
“Loki, I wondered if you would like some company. I know she meant much to you.” He heard his mother speak.  
“Mother, I- I would rather be alone, for now. I will come and find you soon.” He heard his own voice again as her mouth moved silently.  
“I understand, my darling. If you need me I will be in my chambers.”  
“Thank you.” He heard himself reply and heard the door close.  
“How did you-” He began and she touched his lips with her fingertips.  
“No words.” She whispered and he kissed her again. His touches were more heated now and he found himself slipping a hand beneath her dress to cup one of her breasts and run his thumb over one taught nipple making her gasp and wriggle beneath him.   
She cocked one leg over him in response, hooking her leg over his hip. His lips found the sensitive spot on her neck again and she arched her back pulling him closer. His hand left her breast to slide over her hip to her thigh and lift it higher letting him grind his hips against hers. She muttered his name and he rolled over to lay on top of her between her legs and claimed her lips again.  
Another knock at the door, harder this time. He groaned and she waved her hand again, he caught sight of her magic flash and heard footsteps again. He saw the glazed look in her face, looking through the eyes of his double.  
“Brother, do you need something?” She mouthed and he grew curious. He lay still atop her, leaning on his forearm and watched her face intently.  
Thor barged past him, already well into his cups. He looked at his brother, he looked disheveled in just breeches and a rumpled tunic, his eyes red and swollen from crying.  
“I need to speak to you.” Thor slurred.  
“Hasn’t it all been said?” She replied and Loki experimentally touched her lips as she spoke. He glided his hand down her throat to the swell of her breasts.  
“No! She- She was brilliant and good and kind and I used her like a toy.” Thor fell back into a chair and the legs squeaked against he marble.  
“She didn’t think that.” She replied as Loki gave her a sly smile, unsure if she could see him, and slid a finger over the orb of one of her breasts, he wondered how far he could push her before she failed.  
“I did! From the moment I saw her dance all I wanted was to bed her. Those legs…” Thor muttered. “Those lips!” He raised his voice. “Oh how I wanted them round my cock!”  
“Thor, you’re drunk.” She said as Loki slid her dress down to bare her to him. “This isn’t fair!” Loki realised those last words were for him and he grinned at her before gently taking one of her nipples into his mouth.  
“Did you ever kiss her, brother? She had the sweetest mouth in all the realms.” Loki couldn’t help but agree with his brother, pulling back from her breast and looking into her face again.  
“No, I never had that honour. You should go, go get some rest.” He watched her mouth move again and slid his hand over her leg then his nails over the soft skin on the inside of her thigh.  
“Yes. I’m sorry, I just-” Thor stood and studied his brother carefully, something was off but he wasn’t sure what.  
Loki slid his hand to the apex of her thighs and she let out an involuntary gasp.  
Thor turned to the door of the bedchamber.   
“You’re not alone?” He said and took a step forwards. The double blocked his path with a bashful smile.  
“No I- I found someone to comfort me.” She said as Loki ran a finger through her folds quickly, feeling her wetness. She twitched.  
“Who?” Thor asked, a lopsided grin on his face.  
“Just a dark haired beauty. Please.” The double motioned to the door out of Loki’s chambers.  
“Very well brother. I’ll leave you to your comfort.” Thor said and he left with a dark laugh.  
When they heard the door latch she came back to herself and rolled them over suddenly so she sat on top of him and pinned his hands to the bed on either side of him.  
“That wasn’t nice.” She hissed and he grinned at her.  
“Oh but it was fun, call it my revenge.” He said and ground his hips upwards against her. She gasped and he could feel the heat of her through his breeches. Her grip on his wrists failed and he grabbed her and pulled her to him, fighting her for who got to be on top. In the tangle he ended up pinning her facedown on the bed.  
“Loki!” She gasped as he pushed the growing bulge in his crotch into her.  
“What is it, love?” He growled in her ear and laved his tongue down her neck.  
“Clothes!” She managed.  
“You’re right.” He pushed out a wave of his own magic and their clothes disappeared. He ground his teeth at the feel of her skin against him.   
He sat back and flipped her over pulling her to lie under him and looked into her face. Her skin was flushed and her pupils blown with desire. He touched the tip of his member against her entrance pressing firmly but not entering. She gasped and cutched at him.  
“Please, oh spirits!” She muttered and he pressed harder but not enough to enter.  
“What do you want, my darling?”  
“Please! Oh, Loki! Please I want you!” She gasped trying desperately to raise her hips to meet him. At last he sank into her and she cried out as he impaled her, inch by delicious inch. He gave her a moment to adjust to him then began to move slowly, but fluidly, against her.  
She grabbed at his back, gasping into his ear and raising her hips to meet him. He moaned with her and his movements became more fierce, thrusting tirelessly into her as she cried out and stuttered his name. He captured her lips as she found her end and dug her nails into his back desperately. Her body tightened around him and he found his own end with a deep throated moan into her mouth.  
He lay atop her for a moment, gently kissing her before rolling off.   
“That was… unexpected.” She said, her breathing returning to normal. He lay on his side next to her running his fingers over the soft skin of her stomach.  
“Why’s that?” He said and she turned her head to look at him.  
“I didn’t know how you’d react but I didn’t think it would be…” She waved a hand to indicate their naked forms on the tangled bedsheets.  
“Making up for lost time. I should have pulled you in here a long time ago.” He said and she chuckled, knowing that she wouldn’t have been so willing before. He swept her hair from her face tenderly.  
“Loki-” She began and he touched her lips.  
“I know, you have to go.” He cuddled close laying his arm over her possessively. “But not yet.”  
They lay together for a while, listening to each others breathing. His bed was large and comfortable, the silken green sheets were wonderful against her skin.  
“Will you tell, Thor?” She asked and he looked up at her.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“No, it’s better he thinks I’m dead. He’ll beat himself up about it for a while but it’s better this way.” She said after a moment. “I’ve never lied to him before and he has no reason to believe did.” Loki hummed in agreement.  
“Where will you go?” He asked.  
“I’m not sure. I need to get away from Asgard. I know a way back to Vanaheim but-”  
“What about Heimdall?”   
“The spell my staff is casting, It blocks me from his view. I can keep it up for a long time.” She explained raising a hand, her staff materialed there and he saw the crystal glitter with an internal fire.  
“How did you do it? It was so real.”  
“The same way I tricked your mother and Thor. I was in the crowd. I slipped away when they took me from my cell.”  
“You tricked us all.” He breathed, the admiration in his voice warmed her just as it always had.  
“There’s a portal to midgard in the mountains. Maybe I’ll go there.” She said running her fingers over his muscular chest. He was leaner than his brother but no less toned.  
“Midgard? They’re little more than savages.” He scoffed.  
“Exactly, no one will know me and I can start again there.”  
“Where’s this portal?”

When night fell they slipped out of the palace and into the woods. She took his hand and led him through the trees in silence. He watched her as they walked, took in the movements of the muscles in her legs, watched her hair swirl in the wind. The hours passed like nothing though it was midnight by the time she stopped.  
“Here.” She said turning to him. They stood in front of a cliff face, there was a narrow, darkened passage in front of them that smelt of ozone and blood.  
“This is it?” He stood forward to look in the shadows.   
“Don’t you hear it buzzing?” She said and he closed his eyes. After a moment he placed it, a faint hum in the dark.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? We can find another way.” He turned and took her hands. She was barefoot as always and her dress seemed flimsy in the dim light of the stars. She looked so fragile.  
“I won’t ask you to come with me. But will you visit me? When you can?” She asked, cupping his face with one delicate hand.  
“Yes, how will I find you?” He replied meeting her eyes. She lifted her staff and took a piece of the broken crystal out of its place and handed it to him. The shard was small and he felt it trembling with power as he took it.  
“It wants to return to the rest. Just help it.” She said and he could feel it wanting to tug away from him towards the rest of the shattered orb. She replaced her hand on his face and smiled sadly. For a brief second he saw her eyes glittering with tears.  
“My Star Queen.” He said and he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest.   
“My King.” She replied. She stepped away and traced over his lips with her fingertips.   
There was nothing more to say and she walked to the dark cave, turning once to smile at him before ducking inside.  
He waited until he couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore then turned for home.   
She stepped out into a landscape covered in thick snow and manifested thick soled boots and a soft fur cloak around her shoulders. Dawn was breaking and she smiled, making for the horizon.

A year later and a local farmer meets a strange man in odd clothes on the road. He is asked about a golden haired woman with blue eyes. One who sings beautifully and carries a staff. He points the stranger to a coastal town where such a woman was famed for her theatrics and that she had scorned the attentions of every man she met.  
The man followed the road until he found the town, the light was failing and many fires could be seen. The very first person he asked pointed him to a great hall in the centre of the town. Its thatched roof stood higher than those around it and the sounds of drinking and laughter floated from the open door. He entered and threw down two coins to pay for a mug of mead, he drank and hid his displeasure at the taste.  
“Not to your taste?” The bartender asked.  
“Not used to it. I’m looking for a woman.”  
“Aren't we all, friend.” The man next to him sniggered, he smelled of meat and the stranger did his best to breathe through his mouth.  
“You’d know her; slim with pale skin, blue eyes and honey-gold hair.” He described.  
“That could be any number of women, like Hilde over there.” The bartender pointed at a woman perched on the lap of a man dressed almost wholly in ragged furs.  
“She sings.” He said and the men around him stopped suddenly. In fact everyone in the building froze and looked at him.  
“Its alright, gentlemen. Let him pass.” Came a voice he knew well from near the fire at the centre of the room.   
He followed the voice and found her sat on a great stone seat, she wore furs and skins like those around her but her skin was clean. She took in his appearance.  
“Tonight we are blessed by the presence of a God. Hail and well met Loki, Trickster God and Prince of Asgard.” She called and the people raised their drinks to him.  
“Hail!” They called.   
She stood and picked up her staff. She walked past him and he was caught in her wake, noting how the people stepped out of her way.   
She led him to a longhouse at the edge of the town. As she stepped inside the fire roared to life and filled the main room with a warm glow. She shucked off her cloak and he noted her clothes were similar to the dress he had last seen her in, with the addition of soft leather leggings and thick boots. Her dress was wollen and deep green in colour and her hair was braided with many silver beads.  
He pulled off his own cloak and sat where she pointed. She wordlessly handed him a cup of mead and sat across from him, a firepit between them.  
“Well met indeed.” She said and he was reassured by her smile, she was the same woman he’d always known.  
“How are you, Eria?” He said sipping the mead, glad to find it better quality than the other cup.  
“I’m well, as you can see.” She looked around her. The house was well built and many bunches of herbs hung from the rafters making the air fragrant and cloying.   
“And these people?”  
“They think I am a witch, a soothsayer. At first they feared me, then they needed me, now they love me.” She said simply, taking a gulp of her own drink. “But you are the first man to enter my home. Lucky for me you are a God.” She smiled, the firelight dancing in her eyes.  
“I was told you’d shunned all suitors.” He said. She looked at him in his finery, green and black and gleaming gold.  
“Yes. I told them none could compare to the Gods. I’ve gotten in trouble for that.” She chuckled. “Fortunately for me they couldn’t hurt me if they tried.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Midgardian weapons don’t even scratch, they haven't the strength to pierce my skin or bruise me. A horse kicked me and I barely moved. It’s no wonder they think we are Gods.” She smiled at her drink. “But what of home. How are you?”  
“I’m well, Thor was betrothed for a time but that fell apart when he refused to dance with her.” He said and she laughed.   
“He always did have two left feet.” She said.  
“Mother is well, she has cultivated a group of artists and singers from the city. Father is- He’s him.” He said and she stood to refill their cups, this time sitting closer to him.  
“And you? No great adventures? No great conquests?” She said looking into his face.  
“Nothing compares to my time with you.” He replied with a roguish smile.  
“There’s that silver tongue.” She purred. “How long can you stay?”  
“A week, they think I’m in the forests of Alfheim.”  
“Clever ruse.” She said and slid closer. “A week, huh?”  
“A whole week.” He said looking at her, the barriers between them falling away.  
“Want to have some fun?” She purred and his eyes glowed.

In the morning she roused him from her bed of furs, enjoying the way he looked there, his long legs tangled in the dark brown covers.  
“Come on!” She said, tugging his arm. He groaned.  
“No, I was having a great dream.” He muttered not opening his eyes.  
“So share it with me.” She said and he grinned. “But get up, I have to see to the town.”  
He sat up and grabbed her before pulling her down. She squealed and wriggled. “Let me go!” She said pushing him off. He marveled at her strength, she was stronger than she had been.  
She scooted off the bed and lit the fire, pulling out a pan and laying it over the flame. She was still naked and he watched her as she moved, she always moved like she was dancing to some unheard music.  
“Do you want breakfast?I have bacon and eggs.” She said.  
“You cook?” He said and she turned and stuck her tongue out at him.  
“In my palace, the Queen cooks.” She said and he sat up and watched her. She fried some thick slabs of bacon and a few eggs then brought him some on a wooden plate. He ate and enjoyed the simple meal.  
“No fruit?” He asked and she shook her head, taking the empty plate from him and wondering over to a water butt to rinse them.  
“Wrong season. Come in summer and we have all sorts of berries.” She called over her shoulder.  
“You wash too?” He teased and she flicked some water at him. She picked up a dress and pulled it on, he was fascinated by her movements as she pulled on the thick clothing. There was a sensuality to her movements. She stretched and turned to him.  
“Still not dressed?” She said, raising her eyebrows. He summoned some clothes to cover him in his habitual colours. “Smooth, but you might want to tone it down a bit.” She touched his leg and his clothes morphed into something more like the men of the town wore, still with his fair but less likely to stand out.   
He stood and examined himself. She laughed at him and grabbed his arm, pulling from her home, pausing to pull on a coak and grab her staff.  
Outside the town was already full of life. People going to and fro through the streets and calling to them as they passed.  
“My lady, how are you this morning?” A young woman, heavily pregnant. Stopped to greet them.  
“I’m well, Astrid. How is the baby?” She answered. Loki appreciated the swell of the woman’s stomach. She seemed shy of him.  
“Good, those herbs you gave me really helped. My back doesn’t hurt so much.” Eria touched her cheek, smiling.  
“I’m glad.”  
They made there way through the town to the beach. They were stopped every so often and everyone in the town seemed pleased to see her, if a little confused and wary of the man at her side. Loki was impressed, everyone loved her and she seemed to have improved all of their lives in some way.  
“So, do you rule these people?” He asked and she chuckled as they walked along the edge of the stony beach, watching the fishermen work.  
“No, I just care for them. If there is a ruler that would be Elder Haraldur.” She replied, waving at a young man who was gawking at them. “I should take you to meet him.”  
She took his hand and led him back amongst the longhouses. One stood out, bigger and grander than the others. There was a space before it, likely a meeting place. A woman with greying hair came out as they approached with her arms full of clothes.  
“Eria! Good morning!” She called and put down the bundle. Her clothes were finer than the other townsfolk and a shining purple gem sat at her throat.   
“Good Morning, Sigrunn, I have come to introduce my guest to Haralur, is he home?” She said cheerfully.  
“I am.” Came a commanding voice. An older man emerged from the longhouse, he wore similar clothes to those she had given Loki. His hair was greying as well and the skin at his eyes crinkled warmly as he smiled at her. He was tall for a mortal but Loki still towered over him. She pulled him to the man and bowed her head respectfully.  
“Good Morning. This is Loki, he arrived last night.” She said and the men sized each other up before clasping wrists.  
“So I hear.” He said. “Is it true then? You told the men that this was the God of mischief.” He asked and she bit her lip.  
“It is as she says, Elder.” Loki said, his voice like honey. “I bring greetings from Asgard.”  
The Elder raised his eyebrow is disbelief.   
“And how do you know your dear lady?” He asked cautiously.  
“We have been friends for a long time.” Loki replied, taking her hand tenderly.   
“So you’re really a God? I know Eria has some magic but it’s hard to believe that a God would visit us here.”  
Loki turned and with a flick of his hand Eria’s staff became a long black snake and coiled around her arm. The Elder hissed in alarm and stepped back but the snake quickly returned to her staff. He paused for a second before roaring with laughter and clapping Loki on the arm.   
“I see, you are welcome here, Loki.” He said and his words warmed the god.

“What’s it like then? Living amongst mortals?” Loki asked her as they sat on a rock by the shore, looking out to the ocean.  
“It’s… different. They have such short lives. Most don’t live past thirty. Haradur is lucky to have made it to Fourty. They make up for it by living for each day.” She twined her fingers with his. “They treat their friends as family and love fiercely. What would take us a hundred years takes them a day. If they like you, you get to know everything about them very quickly.”  
“Is that why you don’t use magic around them?” He ran his thumb over her knuckles.  
“In part. I didn’t want them to feel uncomfortable with me. I could wave my hand and turn their houses to gold or the stones of the beach to gemstones. To them, if they knew what I could really do, they would fear me.” She said wistfully raising her face to feel the wind on her neck. He noticed she didn’t hide her scars.  
“Where do they think you came from?”  
“North.” She replied, turning to him. “I told them I was chained by a cruel master and forced to practice my magic for him. He was killed by his brother and I escaped. A simple lie.”  
“Do they suspect?” He asked meeting her eyes.  
“No. But they will if I stay too long. Right now I look little more than a youth to them. In a few years they would notice that I’m not aging like them.” She looked sad. “I can hide my appearance but I’d rather not do that forever. Eventually, I would be expected to die.”  
“Again?” He teased and she pouted at him.   
He leant in and kissed her gently.

Over the week they spent their days helping the townsfolk with their tasks and their nights entwined in the dark. Each time she gasped his name he felt more and more as if leaving her would hurt them both.  
After initial mistrust, not least due to the tales of his deeds that made him laugh riotously, the people of the town came to accept him.   
The evening he was to leave he felt as if a lead weight had been put in his chest. It had begun to snow and the fireside was more enticing than any comforts back at the palace. When he kissed her goodbye and left her he vowed to return as soon as possible.  
Almost another year passed before Loki returned to the small seaside town. He arrived at midsummer and found the town in the midst of a celebration. He followed the sounds of rivalry until he found himself listening to the voice he had missed, singing beautifully as the townsfolk danced around her.  
She wore a green gown and there were white flowers woven into her hair. She caught sight of him in the crowd and smiled as she finished her song. They cheered for her. He noted familiar faces in the gathering including several of the young mothers he’d met the previous autumn.  
She danced up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.  
“We are blessed!” Called a familiar voice. Elder Haralur stood with his wife and their son in a place of honor. “Once again we are host to the God of Mischief!” THe only unwelcoming face was that of his son. Loki had only met him briefly the previous year, a sour faced youth.  
The crowd cheered and he couldn’t help but blush.   
“I missed you.” She whispered. “Welcome, Loki to our midsummer feast, will you dance with me?” She said loud enough for the gathered people to hear. He blanched but noticed quickly that she had sent a double of them both to join the dancers. She tugged his arm and led him, unseen through the crowd.  
She pulled him to a dark corner and kissed him again, he wrapped his arms around her.  
“I missed you too.” He said when she released him. She pushed hs hair from his face and he breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. He felt whole again.  
He joined their feast and thanked the people for their hospitality. He was presented with the new children of the village and he blessed them after a little prompting from Eria. In the evening many women asked him to dance but he courteously denied them all, saying he only danced with his lady love. In truth he hated to dance and she knew this, not forcing him to even though she twirled around with every man there, never letting them touch her but still giving them her attention.  
The only one who overstepped his bounds and tried to force her to press her body to his was the Elder’s son. She pranced out of his reach with a gentle admonishment.   
“I am sorry about Ake.” His mother said as they watched. “He is quite taken with Eria and refuses to admit defeat in his pursuit of her.” She said wistfully. “There are many maidens here who would gladly take him as their husband but he only has eyes for our enchanting witch.”  
“I can understand that.” Loki shot her a smile and she blushed.  
“Aye, but if he oversteps too much please feel free to let him know the error of his ways.” Haralur added. “Gently.” He added and they laughed.   
She rejoined them and kissed his cheek, twining her fingers with his. He saw the young man’s anger briefly before he turned away.   
When at last they left the festivities and returned to her home he found her giddy with the music and dancing.  
“Are you drunk, love?” He asked and she giggled, pioetting across the room. She was careful to keep her movements more human amongst the townsfolk but alone with him her dance was more fluid, more leonine.  
“No! Just happy! I have song and I have you. What more could I need?” She said and slid into his lap before the fire.  
“How was your year?” He asked and she told him of the small events that made up the tapestry of life in the town. Of Ake’s rise to manhood, of the births and deaths and quarrels. He laughed with her and played with her braids while she spoke.  
“And you?” She asked. “Are you well?”  
“Yes, Thor and I turned the tide against an incursion from Nilheim.” He said and recounted the battle for her. She took in every word and watched his lips as he told her of the fight then of the palace and particularly of his brother. Thor had shaken off his grief though he still mourned her whenever he heard particular songs.   
“I have a gift for you.” He said and she looked at him quizzically.  
“Oh?” She said and he waved a hand, summoning a small ring of woven silver with a single green gem.   
“I made this for you.” He said.  
“Just now?” Se asked and he chuckled.  
“No, I have learnt this. I can send things to a sort of pocket dimension. They can return to me with a gesture but it takes little effort to bring them through. Saves time and energy.” He showed her again how he could send and retrieve the ring. She looked as rapt as he had watching her dance.  
“My Great Wizard, you amaze me.” She said and he handed her the ring.   
She turned it this way and that, examining it in the firelight.  
“I can feel a spell in this, what does it do?” She asked and he chuckled.   
“You see through me so easily!”  
“Well?” She pouted and he took her hand and closed it over the ring.   
“The spell will allow us to talk to each other while we are apart. All you need to is touch the gem and say my name.”  
She did as he said and waited.  
Can you hear me, pet? He asked her in her mind and felt the wave of pleasure from her.  
Yes! She answered and turned to him with a wide smile.  
“I have the gem’s twin here.” He pulled a long chain from under his shirt. The pendant was plainer but held an identical gem, next to it was the shard of her crystal. “They took me a long time to make.”  
She threw her arms around him, laughing.   
“You always know how to make me smile.” She said and then looked at her hands, biting her lip.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Nothing, I just don’t know which finger to wear it on.”  
He knew what she was asking and he took the ring and slid it onto the third finger of her left hand, where a wedding band should sit. She looked up at him.  
“I know we cannot wed in our world. Too much divides us but will you take this as my promise I will never love another, My Star Queen.” He said and her eyes glittered.  
“Yes my King!” She gasped and kissed him desperately.  
The kiss turned hot and soon he was laying her down by the fire where they made love passionately. 

He stayed another week and once again fell into step. Caring for the town and enjoying one another's company. They swam in the sea together and fed each other sweet berries until their lips were stained.   
One evening she convinced him to sit in the mead hall with her. He sat by her side at the fires and told his version of the legends they knew so well. They laughed with him and smiled when he did impressions of his own family.  
She picked up his empty cup and kissed his cheek, motioning that she was getting them another drink.  
“Are you wed?” an angry voice at her side as the bartender poured their drinks.  
“I’m sorry?” She turned to see Ake, his face red and his eyes dark. He grabbed her left hand and raised it, l  
Pointing at the gem that glittered on her finger.  
“I said, are you wed to him?” He growled and she narrowed her eyes.  
“In a way.” She replied and he increased his grip. A mortal woman would have felt the bones of her arm grind together.  
“How dare you flaunt yourself here.” He grumbled still trying to hurt her.  
“Go home, Ake.” She said calmly. “You need to rest.”  
“You should be mine.” He said stepping closer and trying to twist her arm, he would have found it easier to twist an iron bar.  
“But I’m not. Nor will I be.” She said and pulled her arm away from him. His eyes widened that she could so easily escape hsi grip.  
“He may have given you power, witch. But he will not always be here.” He said and pushed past her.  
She narrowed her eyes and returned to her lovers side, wondering how she could fix this.

When Loki left her a few days later she felt empty, as if her heart had left with him. She cared for the townsfolk as she ever did, brewed medicines and helped with the harvest. She always felt the Elder’s son’s eyes on her.  
Loki She called to him.  
Yes, love? His voice warmed her. She sat before her fire, worried about Ake’s reaction. I can feel your anxiety, Eria. Is everything well?  
No She explained her fears and felt him sending calmness through their link.  
He will soon see that you will never yield to him. He’ll soon lose interest as soon as a more willing woman appears.  
I hope you’re right.  
A few days later and Sigrun fell ill. A day later and her husband joined her along with many of the other older people of the town. She looked in on them and saw then that she was helpless to stop the march of this disease. It left people sweating and delirious. The only cure shew knew didn’t help. She kept the rest of the townsfolk away from those effected and did what she could to help them.  
One by one they died. Haraldur was strong and lasted longer than most. He died calling for his wife in a dreamlike state. Their pyre was huge and she wept for them, Loki could only comfort her from afar.  
The night of their funeral Ake knocked on her door. She opened it and he stood, eyes swollen from many tears. He was tall like his father and had his mothers eyes, though none of her sweetness.  
“May I come in, my lady?” He asked and she stepped aside and offered him a drink.  
“What brings you here?” She asked, settling by the fire. He stayed standing.  
“Tomorrow I will be named the new Elder.” He said and she nodded.  
“You will be fine. I know your father taught you well.” She said, looking up at him.  
“Aye.” He said stepping closer.   
“I will help if I can, though that doesn't seem to count for much.” She said, she blamed herself for the deaths of so many.  
“Thank you.” He said coming closer still. He suspected she was drunk though the truth was she could drink barrels of Midgardian mead and never feel tipsy, she drank it out of habit more than anything. She guessed he wanted comfort. “I have come to ask you to stand by my side.” He asked and moved faster than she expected. He stooped on one knee and tried to kiss her, though she recoiled and stood, backing away.  
“Ake.” She hissed. “You would use my grief to coerce me into marrying you?”  
“You are naught but the whore of a false god. You would deny me?” He said standing to face her.   
“I am no ones whore. My life is my own.” She replied standing straight and staring him down.  
“If you will not be my wife then I will have you cast out.” He said a smirk rising to his lips when he saw her upset. “Just a slave waiting for a new master.” He looked at her scars.  
“Would you be that master, Ake? Would you have me chained?” She accused and his smirk became a sneer.  
“Perhaps. As my wife, we would be a force to recon with. In chains you would have to do as I wished. All that I wished.”  
The threat made her reckless and she called her staff to her side and hit it to the floor once. Her appearance changed and he saw her truly. Her dress melted away to reveal her favored purple, her hair stood out from her head as though in a gale and her eyes sparked. The flames of her fire spat out two orbs of flame that became wolf shaped to growl at him.  
“Do not think your conquest so easy, boy. I am more than I seem and I will not suffer your threats.” She said making her voice low and the house trembled with each syllable.   
Ake blanched and fled. She let her magic fade and began to cry anew.

In the light of dawn Ake was named the new Elder. The whole town gathered to watch him take power. He stood resplendent in full armour, his closest friends stood around him as he recited his vows.  
“I hereby vow to protect this town and its people. I will seek nothing more than our growth and harmony.” He said before them. The crowd murmured in acceptance.  
She stood to the side, hooded despite the warmth of summer.  
“As such any who threaten that harmony will be cast out. I name one, Eria, who is a witch who brought this illness upon us.” The assembled people were confused. “She brings her false god amongst us and uses her power to blind us to her ways.” He continued. “Come forward, witch, so that you may be judged.” She obediently stepped to the space before him.   
“I am here, Elder.” She said and her voice carried, clear and strong, to everyone to bore witness.  
“Do you deny the charge?” He said, smirking again.  
“I do. I have brought no sickness here, I have brought no false god. The only sickness here is in your heart, Ake.” She replied.  
“You have a choice then. To serve us or to burn.” He growled and the townsfolk blanched.  
“You cannot mean this!” Came one call of dissent.  
“Eria has done nothing wrong!” Came another.  
“We need proof!” Came another.  
“Enough!” Ake shouted and silence fell over the crowd. “You have your choice. Choose.” He ordered and she threw back her hood to meet his eyes.  
“You would have me chained, to be your unwilling bedmate and weapon. I would rather face the fire!” She shouted.  
“Very well. Take her to her house of lies and lock her inside.” He ordered and his friends stepped forward. She ignored them and walked back to her house at a quicker pace than they could match and barred herself inside.  
She heard them assemble outside and heard the order even as a torch was touched to the thatch. They meant to burn her alive inside her home. Rage consumed her heart even as it fire destroyed her home. She would not scream.  
She stood even as the flames rose around her, casting a simple protection circle around herself she couldn’t even feel the heat of them. She heard screaming and crying from outside as the Town she’d grown to love stood witness to her murder.  
When the beams above her gave in there were shouts and calls to douse the flames. She stood, invisible to them as they carried water to pour on the flames. Looking on at those who mourned her she thought of revealing herself but that would be folly. She moved to stand behind Ake.  
“I know you can hear me, Ake.” She whispered and gently wrapped her slender fingers around his throat. He stiffened, realising no one else knew she was there. “You have no idea how little effort it would be to snap your neck, or how much I want to do just that.” She tightened her grip, enough that he could feel it but not enough to hurt. “But I know these people need you. So listen well. I curse you, I curse you that you will never be satisfied with any woman but me. I will haunt your dreams, forever evading your touch. Do you understand?” She tightened her grip again, nails nipping at his skin as her magic invaded his mind. He swallowed and nodded lightly. “Good. You will never see me again in your waking life. Though I go now to walk the fields of Helheim, I will be watching. Never forget it.”  
She released him and stepped back.   
He whipped around, searching for her. She allowed him to see her shadow as she walked away and left the town, tears streaming down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I wasn't going to kill her like that! Thank you to everyone for your kind words and kudos, it keeps me motivated.


End file.
